Hurt
by HiddenBehindTheLines
Summary: My first story I've ever finished; so, go easy. Courtney want's to go back home away from the guy who abuses her. She gets away to return to the one who she had abandoned long ago, only to see that he's happy with someone else, not knowing someone is trying to hunt her down and kill her. Hope it's better than it sounds!
1. Hurt: Part One: Escape

Courtney awoke to the fresh, throbbing bruise on her face. She touched her face, remembering what happened the night before. Courtney felt like she could sob, but no tears could form, as she recognized that all she did was cry these days. Remembering someone was lying next to her, she gently tried to remove the arm around that was wrapped around her waist. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a serene voice, not yet moving his arm.

"I'm just… going to the bathroom, _honey_." She replied nervously, as he relaxed a little. Courtney made her way into the bathroom, closing the unlocked door behind her. She wasn't allowed to lock the door. Courtney gripped the edges of the sink, gazing at herself in the mirror, unable to look away at the mess of a person that was before her.

"Get it together, Courtney! Stop being so weak! This isn't you!" She stood there glaring into the mirror, loudly whispering to herself. For a minute, she stopped and rubbed the cheek with the bruise on it. All of a sudden her legs felt like limp noodles, incapable of standing, she fell to her knees. This isn't the way her life was supposed to turn out, this wasn't the plan. She grabbed the sink to help her back up. "Hey, woman up. This is happening. You're doing this today. There is absolutely no turning back now."

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Justin, just leave me alone! I'm not in the mood, you prick!" Courtney yelled, her voice cracking. He backhanded her as hard as he could, and for what? Not wanting to have sex with him? She wanted as little physical activity from him as possible. _"_I give you everything, and this is how you repay me!" He yelled back, she was on the floor, holding her face, backing up from him._

"_You obviously don't give me anything I want, or I wouldn't be here with you." She said catching her breath; she didn't have any more energy to yell back at him again tonight._

She sighed; as she was beginning to walk out, Justin walked in. He backed her up against the bathroom wall and smiled at her, tauntingly. She was deathly afraid of him. She had never been afraid of anyone else in her entire life, but with him, it was different. Being with him was the most unbearable thing she's ever done and she'd fought off many scary people in her time. Perverts who tried to get with her, Goth girls who tried fighting her, her parents. She wasn't scared. She'd gladly accept any challenge that came her way… until she met Justin.

"Hey, baby, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean it, Court. You know that I love you, right?" He simpered at her.

"Yes."

"Say you love me like we both know you do." He raised his voice a bit.

"I... love you." She lied.

"Good girl," He kissed her on the forehead, playing with her hair. "Ah, I wish I could say home with you. Unfortunately, it's not possible. I've got to go to work," he frowned at her lack of emotion.

He sighed, still playing with her hair, "So ungrateful..." Justin let go of her, leaving the bathroom to get ready. He managed to piss off Courtney once more as he was on his way out, giving her a list of chores, "…and lastly, try to make dinner tonight without burning down _my_ house, if it's at all possible," he left, slamming the door behind him.

Still in the bathroom, there was one thing Courtney had to do before she packed her things. Everything in Justin's medicine cabinet was organized, starting with alphabetical, down to size and shape of the bottles. She felt like it was a perfect opportunity to mess up everything in sight. Reaching at anything and everything she could, nothing was left untouched. After she was finished, she was breathing hard, her face was red, and her hair was messy. The one thing she had missed was his toothbrush, though. She grabbed it and stared to do her final chore she would ever do for this bastard. Courtney got on her hands and knees and cleaned the lavatory with his toothbrush. It was minor, considering. She felt better afterwards, very pleased with what she had just done.

_Okay! Now's the time!_ She thought. She got out a phone that she'd been hiding for the past couple of months. She bought the cheap pre-paid cell-phone in secret while they were out and about one evening. She didn't know whom to call, since Justin shut her family and friends out of her life. Not to mention, the most important person of all. _Duncan_. Oh, how she yearned to find him again. She missed everything there was about him. His crooked smile, the look he gave her that meant how much he loved and cared for her. Courtney's eyes grew wistful as she thought about Duncan. Then there she was… starting to remember everything that happened that melancholy night…

_FLASHBACK:_

_Justin parked at the very beginning of the street, he told Courtney that she was to get out and walk. She stepped out of her car, "Okay, make this quick, we have a plane to catch." Justin said sourly. _

_She walked the walk of shame up to his apartment door. He answered with a goofy look on his face that Courtney loved. _

_"Hey, Duncan… can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and let her in. She didn't want to do this… she did __**not**__ want to do this, she was going to miss him most. But she had to do it, if she wanted to insure his safety._

"_Hey, Princess. What's up?" He asked, rubbing his green Mohawk._

_ Oh, I can't do this! __She thought._

"_Duncan… I-I'm leaving Canada." She choked out, averting his eyes._

"_Oh, are you going alone, because I cou-" She cut him off._

"_Duncan. It's over. I'm sorry." She could tears coming on, but she couldn't present any, because then he'd know something was wrong with his Princess._

"_W-what? I don't… understand… I thought… Courtney, I love you." He couldn't cry either; it'd ruin his 'image', even though Courtney knew he was nothing but a softie on the inside._

"_Duncan, I have to go. I'll always love you… in a way. I can't be stuck here for the rest of my life, you know." She lied; she'd always be in love with him, no matter what, after all that they'd been through. _

_"Right then," He starting nodding, avoiding Courtney's eyes this time. "I'll just uh… yeah,"_

_He then turned his back on her and headed straight for front door, and left her standing there both hurt, and dumbfounded. _

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

By this time, she was crying, harder then she had when it actually happened. Courtney knew she needed to stop, but after everything she's been through, it was rather difficult for her. She had to pull her act together, though. Her hands began to tremble; she gripped the cell phone tightly with both hands. She sat there and stirred for a few minutes, pondering. Who could she call? All she had time to do anymore was to memorize the numbers of her loved ones. She knew she could count on one in particular, but would they want anything to do with Courtney after all this time? Would they even have the same number as before? All of these questions swirling around in her head. It was time, and she knew it, if she didn't bring herself to call someone now, Courtney knew she wouldn't be able to do it at all. She dialed the number. After a few rings, they finally picked up.

"_Hello?"_She answered. Courtney missed the sound of her voice_**.**_

"_Bridgette? It's… Courtney."_

"_Courtney? What do you want?" _She asked in an annoyed tone, undoubtedly mad at her for not hearing from her for this long, and the avoiding phone calls.

"_Bridgette, I need your help."_

"_Look, if all you're only wanting some-" _Courtney cut her off.

"_No! No, Bridge, I've missed you… I've missed everyone. It's really good to hear your voice. It's been too long… and it's my entire fault."_

"_Tell me what happened. I believe I've earned that right." _She insisted.

"_You're right; you do… hear me out, but don't make any assumptions before I finish, because I honestly just want you to listen to my side, and understand what I've been through,"_

_"Of course," said Bridgette, sounding worried._

_"It's a long story, you got time?" _

Courtney explained to Bridgette carefully, while getting all of her stuff together. She felt both anxious, and excited. It was like talking on the phone with Bridgette was just like any other day; it gave her a jolt of energy. It was exactly what she needed.

"_Court… I had no idea. I'm… I'm so sorry_." It sounded like she was going to cry. "_What can I do?"_

"_No, don't apologize. It was nowhere near your fault. I'll explain it a little bit better later, okay? Right now, I'm getting what little I have left, and coming to Ottawa!"_ Courtney tried to sound courageous, her voice cracking didn't help. _"All I need is for you to pick me up from the airport when I arrive."_

"_That won't be a problem at all! Just as long as you get down here safely. We all missed you, Courtney. Hurry, we have so much to catch up on!"_ Courtney could hear her smile through the phone.

"_Thanks, Bridge. I knew I could count on you."_

_Click._

Before leaving, Courtney called her and Justin's bank account to transfer all of the existing money into a new account. Since they had joint banking accounts, it wasn't an issue. She opened the front door, but stopped in her tracks. Courtney turned to look around at the hellhole she was made to live in for the past year and a half. First, she scoffed, then she spit on the hardwood floor of the apartment loft. She set off, making a promise to herself that she'll never end up like that again. Courtney finally made it to the bus stop and out of the frigid, wintry weather. The Charter Bus picked her up, and soon she was on her way to the airport.

It was a pretty good ways away 'till she got to her destination. When she did get there she bought a plane ticket, found her seat, sat down and rested silently, waiting for the plane to take off and away from her misery.

Courtney hadn't noticed that she sitting next to a good looking, younger man, who looked to have been in his twenties. He looked over at her, extended out his hand and smiled.


	2. Hurt: Part Two: Finally

I eyed him curiously because his gesture was awfully quick. However, I returned the smile anyway and attentively shook his hand. The man was very pale, with dark, curly brown hair; he was a thin, tall drink of water.

"Hello. My name is Jared… and you are?" He asked in a zealous tone.

"Hi, I'm Courtney; it's very nice to meet you," I replied, trying to be as polite as I could.

"So, what's in Canada, if you don't mind me asking?" Jared asked, making small talk.

"Canada is my home country. I'm going back for family and friends. I was just here on… vacation. What about you?"

"I take time out of each year to go to visit family up north, my parents moved to Canada " He explained. He kept talking about what he was doing in the United States. He'd talk about his job, his family, his home, and even his dog. This guy has never met me before, and already he's telling me his entire life story. I just sat there politely nodding, occasionally speaking up, only to say 'yeah,' or 'mhm,'.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I've just been rattling on about myself. Enough about me, please, tell me about you," He encouraged. Just because we were stuck together on this plane, does not mean we have to make small talk to each other.

I stared at him, "That's okay. You go on,"

"No, no. I insist," he pushed. I rolled my eyes_. Who was this guy?_

"There's not really that much to tell,"

"Oh, c'mon. Why do you look so distraught? Is there something bugging you?" He studied me, and when I didn't answer, he took it as a sign that he was over stepping his boundaries. "So, is Ottawa where you're originally from?"

"Yes," I tried to give him an enthusiastic smile.

"Oh, yeah?" The man, smiled. She didn't like the smile though, it reminded her of Justin. "I don't mean to sound personal, but are you doing anything specifically when we get there?" Jared asked, curious.

"Just going to see a few friends...why?" As if I didn't know what was going to be the next question.

"I was just going to ask if maybe you'd like to get a cup of coffee, or maybe show me around when we land. You know, as friends?" He smiled that familiar smile that I hated, but I didn't want to seem rude.

"Well..." I trailed off.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "Maybe not," he let it go. I sighed.

"Uh, ma'am," I flagged down a stewardess, "May I borrow a pen and a napkin?" She pulled out a neatly folded napkin from her cart, and a pen from her front pocket.

"Thanks!" I said, using my knee to write down the diner I'd be at later, "Here," I handed the napkin to Jared, "This is where I'm going to be later, if you want to come by." I tried to make my smile look warm, but I really wasn't in the best mood. He grinned, pleased with my response.

_What am I doing? I don't even know this guy! He could be super creepy! Not to mention, after what I just went through!_

_Hey, don't think like that! You could use more friends instead of enemies. _

We didn't say much for the rest of the plane ride there. I kept going over in my head if giving him the diner address the right thing to do. I wondered if Bridgette has sent me anything.

I tried to relax a little in my seat. _This actually might not be that bad. _I pondered. We had finally arrived; The plane landed at the OIA. **Ottawa International Airport. **I carried my luggage around the airport, scanning the crowd looking for Bridgette and possibly Geoff. At last, I saw that cowboy hat that I'd know anywhere. Next to him was her best friend; Bridgette. We both started running from opposite ends. I pulled her into a bear hug; I was the happiest I'd been in a long time.

"Oh, Court! I missed you so much!" She grinned. I had never seen her this happy, except when she got together with Geoff, of course.

"Bridgette! Geoff! I'm so happy to see you guys!" I smiled and hugged Bridgette again.

"Don't I get a hug, Court?" Geoff asked, grinning like a goofball.

"Of course!" I hugged him tight too; Bridgette just laughed.

"We should get going, okay?" I knew that we should go, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. But, I just nodded. I beamed as Geoff grabbed all of my things. I threw him an appreciative glance.

"Oh, Court, everyone's excited to see you!" She exclaimed.

"Well, did you tell them that I'm happy to see them too?"

"Well, duh." Bridgette grinned. "Now, c'mon, let's get you something to eat, you look like your starving."

She was right, I _was_ starving. I can't even remember when I last had a decent meal.

"You know that diner I mentioned? I think DJ mentioned that they were hiring," Bridgette explained as we got into her and Geoff's car. It was always so snug in her little Cavalier.

_Man, it's good to them again; I can't wait 'till I see everyone else!_

**Justin's P.O.V.**

I walk in the front door to a dark and very silent home. This isn't what a man like me should walk into. I should be smelling food on the table; the house should smell like cleaning products. "Courtney! I'm home," I hollered for her; no answer.

"Fuck, Courtney, you better answer me right now!" I yelled through my teeth. She still wasn't answering. I tore through the whole apartment; tearing anything that came in my path down. I didn't care; she knew leaving was prohibited without my say so. I _know_ I made that perfectly fucking clear. Courtney loves me; she's probably just out getting supplies. I think I know her a little better than that to think she'd up and leave and not say anything to me. I sat down on the edge of our bed and put my head in my hands.

"_Hey, baby."_ Heather purred, now standing in the doorway.

I sighed, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"It was unlocked, dumbass," She rolled her eyes.

"So…" She looked around, "I noticed _someone_ isn't here at the moment…" She trailed off; I knew exactly where she was going. I stood up, putting my arms around her waist.

"No," I whispered in her ear, "Not now. I've got too many things on my mind."

She pushed my arms away, "Ugh, get the fuck away from me. Don't be a pansy; I came here expecting to get laid, not to take care of a girl. I'm leaving." She stormed off and slammed the door. I didn't even bother to go after her.

Courtney better have a fucking perfect excuse for not being here.


	3. Hurt: Part Three: Surprise

**AN: Sorry guy's, this chapter's kinda long.**

The whole ride to the diner, Courtney, Geoff, and Bridgette, were laughing. It was so good to finally laugh again. They pulled into the dirt path, around was the parking lot. There were several car's out front.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get a job, DJ is the manger here." Bridgette said while hopping out of the car, and opening the car door for me.

"Thanks. And well, we'll see; I imagine that he's still mad at me for leaving."

"Oh, Court! No one's upset.. They were just a little hurt. But there's one person.. That still isn't okay. But he moved on.." Courtney knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Oh.. W-well, I'm happy for h-him." Courtney managed to say without crying.

"Courtney. It's okay. It'll be okay. He seem's happy now, isn't that what you wanted?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, yeah. But Bridge, I still love him." Courtney confessed.

She smiled. "Well, it might not be too late, only, he kinda has a girlfriend." She frowned. Seems like she just remembered that little detail. Courtney scoffed, "Bridge, as much as I don't want it to be, it's.. over." Bridgette understood and nodded, "Okay, well, let's go eat, shall we?"

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

I nodded and followed Geoff and Bridgette in, I had butterfly's in my stomach now. I don't know if I'm going to be able to eat. That's when, the butterfly's hit me harder as soon as I saw everyone.

"Welcome back, Courtney!" Every one of my friend's were there as they welcomed me back. I grinned.

"Aw, you guy's! Thank you!" I went up and hugged everyone, asked them how they were, only. I didn't see Duncan. I felt a pinch of sadness overcome me. We all ate and enjoyed each other's company. It was the best feeling that I'd had in such a long time.

"So, how have_ you_ been, you skinny white girl?" Leshawna asked, playfully.

"Oh, you know, same 'ol, same 'ol." I smiled. "What about you?" I asked.

"Oh no, girl, this isn't about me. It's all about you! You better have a good excuse for leaving us all!" She stood there with her hands on her big hips, clearly waiting for an answer, that's when everyone gathered around to hear my explanation. I didn't wanna tell everyone what had happened. So I tried to stall.

"Well.. Uhm.. I just…I don't.." I didn't know how to tell them. Bridgette came from behind me and put her arm on my shoulder.

"Look you guy's, she'll tell you later, she need's to rest; it's been a long flight." She smiled at me. I mouthed 'Thank you.' She mouthed back, 'No problem.'

Everyone nodded, and said goodbye, and to come see them soon after I'd rested. I was just about to walk out when I seen a green-Mohawk, pierced face, teal eyed, man. I couldn't say anything, I just stared. Thank God, he came alone. He didn't look angry, just surprised. Then he smiled, his smile, the best smile in the whole world, the smile that made me forget everything. All of my problem's. At the moment, I felt shock, not the kind that hurt's you. But the kind where you feel that you should be with that person, no matter what. I felt a spark go throughout my body.

"H-hey, Princess, long time, no see." He greeted calmly. Oh how, I would never get tired of that nickname. The whole room was silent of course.

"Duncan. Hi, how have you been?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, better now." He smirked his signature smirk. I, of course, blushed.

"Well, that's great." I said, laughing nervously. I've always been told that my laugh was contagious, so naturally, he started to laugh too, it was so beautiful.

"It was great seeing you, Princess. I'll see you around then?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled, confidently. "I'll see 'ya." I turned and walked out, with a Bridgette following me.

"Oh my God! You two totally had a moment!" She jumped up and down.

"There was no moment! I blew it!" I hissed.

"That was intense, dude." Geoff laughed.

Duncan growled. "No it wasn't. I totally blew it, man."

"No you didn't. She just came back into your life, it's going to take time,"

"I don't know if I still want her back in my life." Duncan said slowly.

"Well, wh-" Duncan cut him off.

"She broke my heart, Geoff. Beside's… I'm still with Roxy." He hated still being with her, but he knew if he dumped her, then she'd be heartbroken, he hated seeing girl's cry, it was one of his weaknesses.

"Well… I guess that I can understand, but, dude, I can tell, you still love her." Geoff, smiled a friendly smile.

"I don't think so.. Not anymore." Duncan lied.

"Bridge, yes I did." I said, clearly not happy.

"No you didn't, Court! He so want's you! And you still so want him," She grinned. I just hissed, "That's not true! I don't want him anymore!" I lied through my teeth, "But you just told me that you were still in love with him, Courtney, your one confusing chick." I smiled at that.

"Yes, I know. I do… but that doesn't mean that I still _want _him." I said.

"You so want him." Bridgette laughed.

I sighed, there's no way around it, she was right. "So, Court, we're going back in there, and your going to talk to him, your going to straighten things out between you two? You got me?" She instructed, nicely.

"B-but, I don't wanna tell him.. What happened.." I tried to stop the tear's. Every time I thought about that bastard, I wanted to cry more and more.

"I know, Court. But maybe… it might be better. 'Ya know since, you do owe him an explanation." She said, bluntly. I sighed, she was right.

"Okay. I'll do it." As soon as I had the courage to go back in and tell Duncan what happened and that I was still desperately in love with him, some punk girl walked in. She had long black hair, with red streaks in them. She was tall, yet slender, she was pretty but other then that she didn't have much going for her, and what I mean is, she didn't have any curves to hold up what she was wearing. She didn't have much in the chest area, which meant, there wasn't nothing in the butt area either.

"Uh-oh." Bridgette said quietly.

"Uh-oh what?" I asked raising an eyebrow, while putting my hands on my hips.

"That's… that's…" Bridgette couldn't finish her sentence.

"What is it, Bridge?" I asked her, curious. She wallowed.

"Duncan's girlfriend." She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Oh.. So, this mean's.. it's too late?" I asked her, suddenly my throat had a lump in it. I couldn't swallow well.

"No! Of course not! Now, Duncan's my cousin. I know him, he's one of my best friend's. And I know that he's not interested." I felt myself relax a bit.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Well, if he was interested he wouldn't hesitate before kissing her?" She told me. She pointed into the diner window, the girl sat next to Duncan, she was all over him. I felt a twang of jealousy. I felt like someone just kicked me in the stomach. She gave him kisses on his neck, and it didn't seem like he was paying any attention. He was talking to Geoff and DJ.

_Ahh, old time's. Some things never change, except her…_

_Oh my Gosh! Your jealous!_

_I am so not.. _

_You so are!_

_Not!_

_Are!_

_Not!_

_Are!_

_Whatever! Ugh!_

"He does?" I asked, feeling a little better.

"Yeah, now get in there, you still need to get a job, so walk over to DJ and ask?"

"Heh, Bridge, I'm nervous, will you go with me, but don't act like you are, sit with Geoff?" She smiled.

"Sure, Court." I followed her back into the diner and over to where DJ, Geoff, Duncan, and _she_ was sitting. As soon as we arrived over at the table, Geoff stood up and kissed Bridgette, then grabbed her by the waist. I couldn't believe at how bad I wanted that. Duncan noticed when I blushed while watching Geoff and Bridgette. I snapped out of it, "DJ, can I ask you something?" I asked, trying to not stare at Duncan..

"Sure, what is it, Court?" He smiled.

"Well, I was wondering, if maybe you were hiring here?" I asked, I had butterfly's not just because Duncan was around but because DJ might reject me, and I'd be embarrassed. DJ raised his eyebrows in surprised, Duncan raised his _eyebrow_.

"Princess, your permantly staying down here?" Duncan asked me.

"Well, yeah. And why not start off by getting a job?" I smiled, then turned back to DJ,

"Wow, Court. Your actually going to work and earn money all by yourself?" He asked, teasingly.

I scowled, while everyone else died of laughter, except the girl Duncan was with.

"Yeah, I guess, I am." I said, calmly, trying not to loose my cool.

"Sure, you can have the job, I was only kidding," He grinned, he stood up and I hugged him, "Thanks, DJ!" He laughed, "When can I start?" I asked.

"Well…how's tomorrow night?"

"That's perfect," I hugged him once more.

"Here, take a seat, Court," DJ suggested. Pointing at the booth that was big enough for seven or eight people, I sat down at the edge, not wanting to be near the girl.

"Dunky! Who's that?" She hissed. I winced at the name, 'Dunky'

"Oh, sorry. Roxy, this is Princess, s-" I cut him off, "It's Courtney." I scowled.

He smirked. "Okay.. _Courtney_, this is Roxy." Their hands were on the table but they weren't together, they clicked when Roxy said, "His girlfriend," She smiled sourly. Duncan flinched at the word 'girlfriend'.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I didn't like her calling me her 'boyfriend'. I don't even like being with her.. I flinched when she said 'girlfriend.' She didn't even know Princess, and she was already judging her. I could tell that she was getting jealous.

"Duncan." Princess said, I missed the way she said my name, I missed her in general. Damn, I loved that woman. "Can I talk to you?" she asked in a sweet innocent that I couldn't turn down. But then I remembered the last time she said that, I winced.

"Sure." I said, as I let go of Roxy's hand to follow Courtney. I didn't look back, but I could hear a scowl from her.. We weren't in the back for two minute's before she pulled me into a hug, I couldn't resist but hug her back, she pulled back and blushed.

"Sorry," She whispered. I smiled.

"Don't be." I whispered back.

She went into a deeper red, "Duncan…" she trailed off. She was walking forward as I was backing up; into a wall. It kinda turned me on, but it was a good thing the light was off, that she couldn't feel the tightening in my pant's. She got so close that, there wasn't a closed space between us, which felt so right. I felt a hint of electricity go through my body. I felt so much better when I was with her, she hugged me again, and kissed me on the cheek. I grinned again, it felt so good for her to back.

"I missed you. I'm so sorry." She said, almost crying.

"I just wanna know why." It wasn't a question and she knew it.

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to play dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean, Princess." I whispered.

"I…can't…tell you, Duncan." She whispered back, now looking at the floor.

"Why not, love?" I asked, tilting her head up.

"Because… well, I can't right now. But soon…" She put her arm's around my neck, didn't kiss me, although I was kinda hoping for it. She leaned up and whispered, "You'll find out soon enough, ogre." She smiled. She was back, to her name self.

"I'll be counting on that, Princess." I smirked. Holding her close again, I couldn't believe that I was already going back to her. I didn't care, she was back, and I couldn't be happier. I loved her.


	4. Hurt: Part Four: Join me

**Justin's P.O.V.**

Soon Heather and I were finished and she was laying on my chest, "So.." She trailed off rubbing her finger's on my chest, "What about Courtney?" Heather asked, carelessly.

"Well, I don't know right now. But I do know that I need your help." He said flirtatiously. She sat up and then climbed over until she was on top of me.

"With what my love? Destroying Courtney?" She grinned evilly.

"Well, not destroying her, help me get her back, I'm going to kill her myself. Now, I wonder where she would have gone, surely, her friend's and family don't forgive her?" I questioned myself, out loud.

"But, Justin! I thought that we were going to be together." She pouted, as much as I liked seeing it, its not her that I wanted.

"Oh, Heather, in time, in time. Just help me, okay?" I said, hoping that she wouldn't see the desperate sound in my voice.

"Okay! But only because I love you, and I hate that prep." She jumped on me and hugged me, "Tell me you love me." She whispered. I don't.

"Sure." I smiled. And she frowned. "Now, where's somewhere she'd go back to? Far away.." I thought about it for a few minute's and then it hit me, and apparently it hit Heather too.

"Canada!" We both said, and grinned evilly.

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

I opened my eye's sheepishly.

_Man, what time is it?_ I thought, _where am I?_ I looked around the room, it was hard to see, it was still dark out, I turned on a lamp next to the bed I was currently sleeping in, that's when it hit me. I was in Bridgette and Geoff's bedroom. The only.. Thing I remember is seeing Duncan, and how good it felt to be around him. I groaned a little louder then necessary. I pulled myself up to get out of bed; pulled my spaghetti strap back over my shoulder, _What __**happened**__ last night? _I shuddered. I didn't know, nor did I care. I walked around the small apartment. It felt empty.

"Bridge? Geoff?" I called, no answer.

_What the hell?_ I thought. _Oh well._ I walked into the kitchen

I found a note sitting on the kitchen counter,

'_Hey,_

_It's Bridgette, I didn't wanna wake you up, so I'm just going to write you a note, when your up and ready, come down to the Diner, we're all here. Including… oh, never mind, you know who. ;] But anyway, see 'ya then, Court.' _

I smiled. So, I went back into the bedroom and got some clothes together, hairbrush, and toothbrush, and I went and took a shower. It was so relaxing, it calmed down all of my muscles. I got out, wrapped the towel around my chest, then started brushing my hair while blow drying it. I got dressed into a pear of old gray jean's, that had hole's, a white tank top that had paint splatters on it. I'd always admired the shirt, because… the paint wasn't supposed to be there. Finally, I pulled my hair up in a ponytail, some of my bang's hung down in my face. Which is the way I loved. I grabbed my car key's, locked Bridgette's door, and headed down to the diner. It was a quiet ride over there, I didn't bother to turn the radio on, I just drove over there and sat in the parking lot for a few, thinking.

_Should I tell him now?_

_Is he in there with Roxy?_

_Would he believe me?_

_What will he do once I tell him I love him.. If I do?_

All of these thoughts lingering… what do I do? Well, I'll put this in fate's hands. I got out and opened the diner door. I remembered that, I had asked for a job last night. Everyone who was at the corner table were the same people from yesterday. I couldn't help but blush as soon as Duncan caught my eye, he looked me up and down, and shot me a look of approval. Of course, he was just being a pervert. I sighed, and walked over to the table and sat down in the same place as last night.

"Hey, Court. We're not real busy tonight, but you ready to start workin'?" DJ asked me.

"Sure, whenever." I smiled back.

"Well it's about time you get up, sleepyhead!" Bridgette crossed the room to hug me.

"Sorry. But the strangest thing happened, I woke up this morning and I couldn't remember anything from yesterday." I explained. Roxy just scoffed and rolled her eye's. Okay, that girl was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Look, you might not care, and I don't care if you care or not! But if I wasn't talking to you, don't pay attention." I scowled at Roxy.

"Okay, _tight-ass_, I can do whatever the fuck I want, okay?" She hissed.

Duncan dropped his arm that was around her shoulder. "Roxy, chill."

"Yeah, _chill_ Roxy." I growled low.

"What the fuck ever, hey, Dunky, I gotta go anyway." She kissed him, on purpose, on the lips, so that I would get mad. She was right, I was. I was feeling anything between, pity, jealousy, anger.. She got out of the booth, and stomped away. After she left, everyone left that table. Except Duncan.

"Hey, miss. Can you take _my_ order?" He winked, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, please, Duncan." I scoffed, as he smirked.

"Ah, how about a coffee then?" He asked.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" I asked, curious.

"Since I have to work." He said, yawning.

I nodded. "Oh.. Where do you work?"

He raised his _eyebrow_ at me, "An auto-mechanic shop. You know that place that work's on car's." He grinned, he just loved insulting me.

"Oh, you ass. I'll be right back." I went into the back, I wasn't the worst cook, but I wasn't the best either. Good thing, I was a waitress. I carried the coffee back out to him,

"So… Duncan, what's _her_ problem?" I asked, knowing that he'd know whom I was talking about.

"Roxy? Oh, she's just… jealous." He remarked.

"Of what?" I asked, there's no way it'd be of me.

"You, of what we had. See, I knew Roxy back when we were dating, and she was a good friend." He shrugged and took a swig of his coffee.

"There's nothing to be jealous of.. She's got you know.." I half-smiled. I couldn't show him that I was hurting.

"I beg to differ, she'll never have what we had." He said, sadly.

"Oh? Why not?" I asked.

"Because.. I didn't nor do I love her.." He trailed off, taking another drink.

"That's kinda harsh, why are you still with her then?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't bombarding him with question's.

"Hey. How about we drop the subject?" He suggested, "After work for you tomorrow, would you like to come by my work? I'd still like to be friend's? If that's okay." He smiled, half-heartedly. I nodded,

"Yes, that's fine. It sounds great." I smiled, and kissed him on his cheek again, and there it went the electricity that I felt when I was near him.

"Can't seem to keep you hands off me, can you Princess?" He smirked.

"Ugh! You ogre." I yelled at him.

"But you love it." And at that he got up and left me standing there, dumbfounded. He'd let the money for his coffee, on the table. I sighed then smiled,

_I have a date with the devil tomorrow._


	5. Hurt: Part Five: Tell me why

**Justin's P.O.V**

I didn't know what I should do first, should I go there myself, well, I'm going anyway, but who can I call, that's already there? I sat on my bed, looking through my cell phone, on whom to call. Hmm.. Oh, I know! I grinned as I dialed his number.

"Hey.. I need you to do me a favor…" I asked my friend.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Okay, so here's what I want you to do…" I trailed off.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a pair of arms around my waist, and a head on my chest. As much as I'd like that to of been Princess, it was Roxy. I forgot, she'd spent the night last night. I had to go to work today so I moved her arm's off of me, I shook her slightly.

"Roxy," I whispered, "Get up, I've gotta leave."

"Ugh, why can't I stay longer?" She asked, sitting up and yawning.

"Because.. You have your own house?" I rolled my eye's. She never seemed to comprehend that she didn't live here.

"I think that we should take it to the next level, Dunky. Moving in together." She said, slyly. I shook my head.

"Nah, I don't think we're ready yet." I said, hesitating, I didn't like rejecting her.

_We're not ready now, nor will we ever be._

"Are you sure… that could mean more sex?" She raised one of her eyebrows in a flirtatiously matter.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said, bluntly.

"Ugh! Is this about that prep!" She yelled, finally getting out of bed.

"What? No, of course not." I lied.

"Yeah it is, Duncan. I knew you loved her." She sighed in disgust.

"Look, Roxy, no I don't." I lied again.

"Then tell me that you love me, and that you'll never hurt me." She ordered, getting back_ on_ the bed and almost on to my lap. I gulped. I'd only told one person that I'd loved them… a long time ago..

"I'll do nothing to hurt you."

_I'll __**try**__ to not hurt you._

"I love you," I just couldn't.. tell her the truth, so… I had to keep lying.

_I'll always love you… as a friend._

The black-headed girl smiled, "Good. Now you'll stay away from her?" She asked.

"No, I won't stay away from her, she's still my friend, Roxy." I told her.

She glared, "Fine, whatever. Just don't do anything with her that you'll regret," She threatened. "I mean it, Duncan." She got her clothes back on and left my apartment. I sighed, knowing that it'll be fine later, I get a date with Courtney. I got ready, putting my Mohawk the way it usually is, putting my piercing's back in, then my midnight blue jumpsuit that I had to wear to work.

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

I had been working for a couple hour's now, and I can't believe that I was already exhausted. I got my work uniform today. It's really short, I hate it, it has a very low cleavage. It's black and white, and put's me in the mind of a maid's uniform. I shuddered. That's just gross. But it was all worth it just to finally spend time with Duncan. I smiled as I thought of him, but then I remembered that if I even wanted to think about seeing him again, I'd better get back to work. I walked over to table 16, and what I found was kind of surprising.

_Hey! It's that guy from the plane!_

_So?_

_So… I didn't think I'd ever see him again._

_Surprise._

I walked over to his table and waited, he was on the phone, nodding, and smiling. I sighed, that's when he looked up.

"I've gotta go, we'll talk about this later, okay?" Jared clicked the phone shut,

I decided to play dumb, like I'd never seen him before.

"Hi, my name's Courtney, and I'll be your waitress today, can I start you off with a drink?" I asked him, politely.

"Hey, Courtney. I remember you." He smiled, I looked at him, pretending to be confused then, I snapped my finger's.

"Oh yeah! I thought that was you, nice to see you again." I smiled again.

"Yeah, so your working here, now?" He asked.

"Mhm," I nodded, trying not to sound too boring.

"Ah, okay. Well, actually, I was just leaving." He frowned.

"Aw, okay. I guess, I'll see you around?" I suggested.

"Sure," He smiled and got up and left. I sighed, I would've gone around back to change, but I didn't feel like it, I just wanted to get to Duncan's work. I clocked out.

"Bye, DJ!" I called back.

"Bye, Court, go get him!" He grinned, I rolled my eye's. I got into my car, and looked around for Duncan's work. I finally found it, so I pulled up in the parking lot. I walked inside, but didn't spot him. I walked up to the counter where a girl with black hair and teal streaks stood.

_Gwen._

I didn't like Gwen, I never have.

"Hey, is Duncan off of work yet?" I asked, as nice as I could.

"Uhm… no. Not yet. I could give him the message, who're you?" She asked, surprisingly nice.

"Courtney." I smiled.

"Oh, Court! Hi, how have you been?" She asked, politely.

"Uh, well, I've been better, what about you?" I asked back.

"Same 'ol, same 'ol. What do you wanna see Duncan for?" She asked.

"Ah, we were going to spend the day together." I answered.

"You know he has a girlfriend, right?" She asked, which really wasn't necessary.

"Yeah, but it's only as friend's, Gwen." I rolled my eye's. She nodded, and called back for him

"He said, let him change real quick and he'll be out." I nodded and sat down in a waiting chair. Before you know it he came out smiling.

"Hey, Princess." He grinned, I stood up, and he eyed my outfit, here it come's. "Nice outfit." was all he said,

"It's my work uniform, you pig." I scowled.

"Yeah.. I'll have to think DJ for this later." He smirked, but it never failed, I blushed. I hit him playfully in his arm, but he caught my arm, and drug me out. I was looking for his car, maybe? Nope.

"Where's your car?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No car, motorcycle, yeah." I knew he had one, but I wasn't sure if he'd kept it or not.

"Oh…" I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"Well.. It's just.. I wish I had pant's on." I frowned.

"Okay, well maybe that sucks for you.. But if it help's I'm glad that you _don't_ have any on." He laughed as I scowled.

"How would that help?" I asked, annoyed.

"It doesn't." He smirked, "But it's okay, hop on." He patted the seat behind him.

I hesitated, then nodded. "Do you have a helmet?" I asked, concerned about safety.

"Mellow your yellow, there you go again, uptight as always." [**AN: I don't own "mellow your yellow" It's from TDI.] **He grinned, as she tightened her grip on his waist. "You okay now? You know that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

I didn't say anything. I just nodded, as he took off. I've been on his motorcycle before, but we'd always wore helmet's, I'd make him. I didn't care as much this time, as long as I was with him. We rode on the highway for a few.

"Duncan, where are we going?" I asked impatiently.

"Chill, Princess, we'll get there when we get there." He said just as impatient. Finally we pulled off the highway and pulled on a dirt road, leading into the forest, but not just any forest, _our_ forest. I smiled, because I knew where we were now. He pulled over by a tree, and parked the motorcycle and then helped me off. He now, turned me around and had his hand's on my waist. I felt a little uncomfortable, because he was still with Roxy.

"Duncan, this is wrong…" I said, sad.

"Why.. Why is it wrong?" He asked, just as sad.

"Your dating.. Roxy." I sighed.

He sighed as well.. "I know.. But I don't want to hurt her, Princess." He told me.

I turned around to face him, he didn't drop his hands, but I put my hand's on his neck.

"Duncan.. I hate to say this, I don't deserve another chance, but you have to make a decision." I felt a couple tear's coming on.

"Not until you tell me why you left." He still had hurt in his eye's. I did owe him that.

"Okay." I told him, "Okay, I'll tell you. Sit down, because this is going to be one hell of a story," I told him

**_Ooh! What'll happen now! Excitement. What will Courtney tell him? Will he believe her? What'll happen to Roxy? What was with Jared? Stay tuned to find out, review! Favorite, message, and all that good stuff!_**


	6. Hurt: Part six: The truth

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

He nodded and sat down on a tree trunk, staring up at me with big teal eye's. Oh, how I'd loved his eye's.

_Could I do this?_

_It didn't matter, I __**have**__ to._

"Well… you know Justin?" I asked. I hated him, and hated talking about the bastard. Every time.. That his name was mentioned, I just wanted to cry at the memory's.

"Yeah…?" He answered, probably wondering what he had to do with anything.

"Well… listen, because the whole reason is because of him." I frowned as he clenched his fists. "Duncan, calm down. You don't even know what happened, yet."

"Yeah, but whatever the fuck it is, it's going to be bad isn't it?" He asked.

I didn't say anything, I just nodded. "Well.. You could say.. Justin _made_ me come with him." I told him, his eye's moist.

"Made you? Your one of the toughest girl's I know, I seriously thought that you could handle anything." He scoffed. I went and sat down in front of him, on the ground.

"Duncan, it was until he threatened my family and friend's…. and you!" I snapped, he looked surprised.

"Princess.. You could have told me.." I shook my head.

"No, because if I didn't go with him, I'd die… you'd die.. And I couldn't bear that. Duncan, it wasn't because I didn't love you, because I always will, it was.. He threatened _everyone._" I told him. I could tell that he was going to cry, so I took his hand.

"Okay, then what happened?" He asked, clearly pissed off, I was still questioning myself if I could do this.

"Are you sure.. I mean you won't get mad?" I asked, which was a dumb question.

"Princess.. Of course I'm going to be mad, he took you away from me, and for that, I will surely kill him. So, you mentioned it, and you damn well better finish it, okay?" He complained. I felt the tear's coming back, but I didn't care, this time, I was going to show them, the one's, that I've been hiding all of these year's.

"Well, as soon as he had me, he told me that he loved me. He said that if I wanted to survive, that I'd stay with him. Since that day, I'd been planning my escape. And over the years it got worse… a lot worse. It turned to abuse," He clenched his fists in my hand. He was looking straight into my eye's, oh the hurt. I missed him so. I started to cry. "He forced me to have sex with him, he forced me to do anything that _he_ wanted to do. But I didn't do anything, I'd been to weak. So, when he was at work, I called Bridget-" He cut me off.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked.

"I thought that you'd still be mad, and… I knew that you would've moved on." I told him. Now, he didn't care, he had tear's rolling down his cheek's. I wiped his away, and moved my face just inches away from his. "I'm sorry." He nodded, telling me to continue.

"I called Bridge, and she'd been mad at me, but I explained everything to her, and she understood. She told me to meet her at the airport. I'd taken all of his money from his bank account, I'd bought a car. I got on the plane, and got there as fast as I could, I did- I couldn't wait to see everyone.. And I'd missed you so much, but I was sure, that you wouldn't have wanted to see me.." I trailed off.

"And you were so sure?" He asked. I nodded, he leaned in closer. "There's no way.. _no way_, that'd I'd _ever_ _not_ want to see you. Courtney, I'd missed you like crazy. I never moved on, I'd actually hoped that you'd come back. But I didn't know, if you'd still love me, _that_ way. Princess, I love you." He cupped my face in his hands, and crushed his lips to mine. I remembered this! This is what I'd loved! This is who I belong with, this is who I'm in love with. The current electricity that was going through me was unbelievable. I moved to sit on his lap, without breaking the kiss, I put my arm's around his neck, as he held me by the waist. As much as I hated to do this, I pulled back, and he looked confused, I loved that look.

"Uh, are you forgetting something?" I asked.

"Well… I didn't think that you'd want to have sex in the-" I cut him off by hitting his arm, annoyed.

"No! I meant.. Your girlfriend!" I scolded him.

"Oh… yeah, I forgot." He sighed.

"Now, that I told you what happened, wanna tell me how you ended up with her?" I asked, and scowled at the '_her'_

"Well, after you left, you could say that I went into a stage of depression. I wouldn't eat, much. I wouldn't sleep, at all. I missed you." He stopped, making sure that I understood, I nodded, and he continued. "Well, Roxy had always been a friend, but not real close. But she became a real close friend, she comforted me, more then everyone else.. I'd loved her, but _not_ in a way that I love you. I love her as a friend, and I always will, but she love's me… well more then just friend's." I understood him, I felt for him.

"Well, I don't see how, I mean, you guy's are nothing alike," I told him, he pulled his eyebrow together,

"Ah, but we are similar." He defended.

"Yeah, but I bet she never gave you, what was even close to a chase, like I did." I bragged, as he smirked.

"No, no one ever has, Princess. No one ever will." He told me, with loving eye's.

"Well, what.. Are you going to do about her?" I asked.

"_We_ are going to tell her.." He didn't finish his sentence.

"Or, we don't tell her." I suggested, him, looking confused as always.

"Why would we not-" He stopped and his eye's got wider, "You don't mean.." He grinned.

"Mhm.. That way, she won't find out, and you won't hurt her?" I smiled, man, I hated her.

"Your not going to get mad?" He asked, "She like's to stay…"

"Well, just make sure, that, that doesn't happen." I told him.

"So.. You'll be the only girl that'll stay?" He finished, arching his eyebrow seductively.

"Well, we'll see." I laughed. He frowned, which caused me to laugh harder."

"So… you still don't wanna do it here?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"No, Duncan. I'd much rather wait, until we were, maybe, oh I don't know, indoor's?" I said, raising one of my eyebrow's.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way." He grinned, "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Mhm." I didn't wanna get off his lap. So, he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I laughed, "Put me down! Duncaaan!"

He laughed too, "No chance, Princess!" He yelled back.

"Pleaaase!" I hollered.

"No, I let you go once, never again." But this time it was serious, so I shut-up. He set me down on his motorcycle, as he sat in front of me, he took off. He was riding so fast, that he didn't see a goat pull out in front of him, he immediately stopped, the goat took off like a bat out of hell, "Well, that's something you don't see everyday." He said, laughing.

"Indeed." I said, laughing back.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

"Did you find her?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I have," The man answered back.

"Good. I'm on my way." I told him.

"So, your coming alone?" The guy, asked seductively.

"Of course," I answered, just as sexy.


	7. Hurt: Part seven: Sex?

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

"So.. What caused Justin to wanna take you anyway, don't give me that bullshit that he loved you." I asked, Princess. We arrived at a public park. She held my hand.

"Why do you wanna know?" She snapped.

I held my hand's up in defense, "I was just wondering. Why does it matter that I wanna know?" I asked, again.

"Well, I'm slightly embarrassed.. Duncan, I was used." She blushed.

"Princess- I mean, Courtney, please?" I gave her a puppy dog look, that _no girl_ could resist.

"Well, Justin works for my dad," She explained, "My dad urged that we get together, I told him that I wanted to be with you, and he disapproved highly."

"He still work's?" I asked.

"Yeah.. Since I've been here, I haven't talked to any of my family." She confessed.

"Don't you think you should?" I asked.

"No.. They don't care about me, all they care about is their money." She said, her eye's a little watery. I held her closer to me, but putting my arm's around her thin waist.

"I'll go with you, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you, love." I smiled down at her.

"We'll go tomorrow then, to you know, surprise 'em? Since when did you get so mushy!" She asked, obviously loving it. I just smirked.

"The day I met you." I told her, "Hey, let's get you home, eh?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"Okay.. I really need to think about getting a place of my own." She said, "I can't keep living with Bridgette and Geoff, they're like sex maniac's." We both laughed.

"Yeah, I don't blame you." I told her still laughing, I helped her back on to the motorcycle, she giggled a little, I'd never get tired of hearing that. I drove her out to Bridgette's. Again, I helped her off, and walked her up to the door. I turned around, walking to my motorcycle.

"Hey.. Duncan!" She called out. I looked back, "I had an awesome time." I nodded, "I'll see you later, Princess." Then it was her turn to nod, she smiled and went back inside. I took off.

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

I closed the door, and leaned against it. I felt like a little girl, coming home from her first date, from the boy she had a crush on. But this was so much more then just a little crush, I smiled. He loved me. I loved him. There wasn't anything going to get in the way.. Except Roxy. I walked into the bathroom, shut and locked the door. I washed up, freezing my skin with the cool water, I finally decided to shut it off. I got out, putting the towel around me, and walking into the bedroom that I was staying at.

_I have __**got**__ to get out of here._

After I put on my underwear and bra. I put on short, red plaid colored short's. Then a little black cami. I didn't think that I'd be leaving. I climbed into bed, and for once, in awhile, I started reading a really good book. About a half-and hour passed, and I heard a knock on my door. It was Bridgette.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" She asked me.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, back.

"Well, I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind leaving for the night?" She asked, hopeless.

"Uhm, sure. But what for?" I asked, curiously.

"Well.. Geoff and I'd like the house to ourselves.. If you know what I mean.." She trailed off, grinning.

"Say no more! I don't know where to stay though, Bridge?" I told her.

"Uh, Gwen? No.. Leshawna? Nah… Aha! Duncan?" She asked, still grinning.

"No way! He'd just be trying to… well… I guess.." I told her.

"Oh, thank, Courtney!" She hugged me, tight.

"No problem." I smiled back. I got up slowly making my way to my car key's.

Bridgette looked concerned, "Aren't you gonna call him? She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Psh, no. I'm going to surprise him." I smirked,

_I wonder what he'll think._

_Told you, you digged him._

_Whatever, hey, wait. Who told __**you, **__you could talk!_

_I'm not talking._

_Yes you are._

_No I'm not._

_Yes you are!_

_Nope! I'm __**thinking!**_

_Oh! You smart-ass!_

_I learned it from the best._

I shook my head to stop the argument with myself to get any further.

"Bye, Bridge." I waved as I headed out the door and on my way to the Devil's house.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Hey! Watch where your going!" The girl shrieked, as we collided and I knocked all of her book's down. I bent down to help her pick them up. I stood up at the same time that she did, I handed her book's to her, but she snatched them,_

"_Okay! I'm sorry." I apologized._

"_Yeah, you should be." She snapped._

"_Sorry, but hey, Gorgeous, name's Duncan." I introduced. "Your's?" I asked._

"_Courtney," She hissed._

"_Are you new around her?" I asked, obviously knowing the answer._

"_Well.. Let's see, have you __**seen**__ me around here!" She yelled._

"_Calm down, Princess. It was just a question." I smirked._

"_What did you just call me? I have a name, anyway, I don't have time for your silly, 'pet name-calling-juvenile-delinquent-clumsy-bumping-into-another-person-sorry-ass'!" She yelled, hostile._

"_Hey, what grade are you in?" I asked her before she walked away._

"_Probably, higher then your's." She sighed, "sixth." she answered._

"_Yeah, same." It got silent, "So.. You wanna make out?" I asked, hoping that she'd sigh in defeat and make out with me, like they all do. She looked, stunned._

_She smiled sweetly, "Go to hell." She replied back, then kicking me in the balls. I fell to the ground, as she laughed and walked away._

"_Whoa." Was all I said after she left._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

My flashback stopped as I heard a knock. I got off of my couch to answer the door, to a smiling Princess.

"Hey?" I replied, confused.

"Hey.. I was wondering if I could crash here, tonight?" She asked. I blinked a couple of time's, then rubbed the back of my neck.

"I don't mind." As she walked in, I noticed what she was wearing, "You didn't have any plan's of coming over tonight, did you?" I asked.

"Nope. Geoff and Bridgette want some 'alone time'" She quoted.

"Erm.. Okay then, well, I like the arrangement's" I said shrugging.

"I kinda do too," She blushed, then smiled. I put my arm's around her waist, and pulling her close to my face.

"Do you wanna make the best of it?" I whispered into her ear. She gasped, then hit me on my arm.

"No! Duncan, we just became… one. Let's wait?" She pleaded.

I held up my hand's in defense, "Okay, okay. I was only kidding." I defended.

"Yeah, suuure you were." She said sarcastically, rolling her eye's.

I chuckled, "C'mon, let's watch a movie?" I suggested, she was considering it.

"…What _kind _of movie?" She asked, curious.

"I don't know, pick one out, I'll go make some popcorn." I told her, encouragingly.

"Okay!" She said, excited, I stood there a few second's.

_How did I get so lucky?_

I walked into the kitchen, opened my cabinet door's and got out a package of popcorn, popped it into the microwave, and set it on high, 2:45. I bent down, and pulled out a bowl, from the cabinet next to my kitchen sink. The timer on the microwave stopped and I pulled it out and into the bowl. I walked into the living room to find all of my DVD's scattered all over the floor.

"Princess.. What're you..?" I asked.

"Well, you told me to pick a movie!" She protested.

"I know, but… did you pick one?" I asked.

"I can't decide! Duncan, all you have is scary movie's!" She frowned, "I hate scary movie's." I sighed.

"I know. Hmm, give them a try, babe." I told her, "They aren't that bad, it's all fake." I smirked.

"Yeah, but it's.. just, it could happen!" She crossed her arm's. I put my arm over her shoulder's, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." I teased. She scoffed, "I can take care of myself!" She defended herself,

I smirked, "I know, I love that about you, but the thing that I love most, is that you _think_ that nothing bad is supposed to happen in this world, when really, most _everything_ in this world is bad… including me." I added.

"Psh, as if. You are sooo not bad, Duncan." She sighed. "But okay, I'll give one of them a try, which one is the less scariest?" She asked.

"Uh, Jaw's?" I questioned myself.

"That's not scary? Are you kidding me! That could _actually_ happen." She scrunched up her little nose, which was so cute.

"Okay, uh, "One Missed Call?" I asked.

"Uhm, okay." She nodded in agreement, I sighed with relief, I loved this movie.

She held the bowl of popcorn, while I put in the movie. I sat back down on the couch, pulled my shirt off. I caught, Princess staring, I smirked, it wouldn't be the first time,

"You uh.. Wanna watch the movie? But I'm sure it wouldn't compare." I teased.

She blushed, and turned her face towards the movie.

**15 minute's later.**

"Turn it off! Tuurrrnn it off, daaammmitt!" She screeched.

"Oh, C'mon, Princess!" I said, trying to hold my laughter in.

"No!" She yelled, I paused the movie,

"It hasn't even gotten to the good part!" I complained.

She glared, "Duncan…" I stopped her.

"No, c'mon, just relax and watch it." I held out my arm's for her to lay in, she hesitated, "C'mon, I'm all open." I laughed, she sighed, and sat on my lap.

_VICTORY IS MINE!_

She leaned her head back, against my shoulder. But, I could tell that this wouldn't be good. Seeing her in mini short's, gave me a rise. I tried to control it, but as we watched the movie, she just kept moving on my lap, which caused me to rise a little more each time. I put my arm's around her waist, and lifted her leg's up, until she was criss-cross on my lap. She kept covering her eye's and shuddering when, someone got a phone call.

"Princess.. Stop moving." I begged. She just stuck out her tongue.

"Ow, Duncan.. Stop poking me!" She complained, as my eye's went kind of wide.

"Uhm… I'm not." I told her, grinning. She obviously didn't catch on. **[AN: The whole time I was writing this, I was Lol'ing. XD]**

"Puh-lease. I know exactly what your doing, and you keep poking my butt." She scoffed, and I bust up laughing. She got off of me, and paused the movie.

"What is so funny!" She demanded.

"Well.. What part of me do you _think_ was poking you?" I asked.

"Uh, your finger's-" She stopped, thinking about it.

"Princess, your smart. Think about it, if it wasn't my finger's…" She stopped me by a:

"EWE! DUNCAN!" She squealed, and I was on the floor laughing at her, she of course, frowned. I immediately stopped.

"C'mon, Princess, lighten up!" I laughed.

"Lighten up! You just poked me with your… your… your.. Thing!"

I arched my eyebrow, "Thing?" I asked.

"Yes. _Thing_." She confirmed.

"Have more class then that, Court." I snickered.

"What else do you want me to call.. It?" She asked, with clear disgust on her face.

"Uh, Penis? No, cock? How about shaft? Or!" I was cut off.

"Enough!" She hissed, "I get the point." She stated.

It was quiet for a few moment's, until she busts up laughing, she fall's to floor, laughing her ass off.

"What give's?" I asked her, smirking.

"Oh, nothing. It's just… that you called it… a _shaft_? I mean, really, Duncan?" She looked so cute, laughing her little head off.

"Well!" I defended.

"Duncan… how did you… I mean, why did… what caused.." She couldn't finished her sentence.

"Why did I have a boner?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well, I saw you in your little short's, and how you kept moving all over the place, and screaming. Sue me, but it turned me on." I protested.

"You're a pig." She said simply.

"Ah, but that's where your wrong, I'm _your_ pig." I smirked, she smiled.

She sat on my lap again, both of us forgetting about the movie. She crushed her lip's on mine; I felt yet another shock of electricity. I wanted to go further, but I didn't think that she wanted to. She was the one leaning harder and harder into the kiss, she's the one that deepened it. I moved my hand's up and down her back; she moaned a little into the kiss. I 'hardened' a little. She moved her tiny hand to keep 'it' in my pant's for now. I grinned into the kiss. I pulled back, to see a small, confused, expression on the girl that I loved.

"Do you wanna…" I asked, she knew what I meant.

"I don't know.. Duncan. I just came back.." I rolled my eye's.

"Yeah.. But it's been awhile.." I told her, she scoffed.

"Duncan, yeah it has, but what's your point? You've been okay, I mean, I just can't.." She stopped, and I realized what she was meaning, I frowned.

"I meant… _had sex in general_." I rolled my eye's again.

"Oh! I didn't know.. I still.. I'm not sure.. I guess." She sighed, she's the one that led _me_ into the bedroom, like she knew that it'd happen.

She sat on my bed, and looked up at me, "So, this is it… we're going to _try_ this, correct?" She asked, I laughed,

"_Try_? If we're talking about having sex, then we're going to have it, no _trying_ about it." I still continued to laugh, then I sat next to her.

"Hey, don't joke with this." She shot daggers at me, it hurt.

"Well, you ready?" I asked, confident.

"Sure." She nodded. I grinned.

My shirt was already off. I pulled at her shirt, [**AN: Just a reminder, Courtney isn't a virgin, for those of you who skipped a little. And Duncan's the one that took her virginity a long time ago. Anyway, back to the story!]** for permission to take it off.

She just nodded, I pulled the black cami over her head. I could tell that she wasn't happy, since, she's looking worried.

"Courtney… it's okay. I love you, you love me. We're doing the right thing, sweetheart." I encouraged her.

"If you say so.." She put on her best smile.

"I do." I told her, pulling at her tiny short's for more permission, she nodded once more, I unbuttoned the button, and pulled the zipper down. She and I pulled the rest down. I looked her up and down, she just smiled while rolling her eye's, "Pig," she laughed. She pushed me down on the bed, and started taking off my belt, unbuttoning, unzipping.. Finally getting the pant's off. She sat on my lap again, and kissed me passionately. I pulled back to suck on her neck, she bit her lip, and began whimpering a little bit.

That's when there was an extremely loud knock at the door, I grunted. She sighed, and signaled for me to get the door,

"Do I have to?" I complained.

"Yes, now go, it could be important." She hissed, still looking sexy.

"Okay, but don't go anyway, Gorgeous." I winked.

I went to my door, and looked through the peephole. And my eye's just about bulged.

_SHIT!_

I ran back into my room, "Courtney, it's Roxy! Hide!" I whispered loudly, she was alerted, and hid herself, while I walked in and got the door.

"Duncan I know your- Oh. Hey." She smiled, hugging me. I rolled my eye's.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to look tired.

"Oh, nothing. Thought I'd come see my wonderful boyfriend!" She jumped for joy, I could've sworn that I heard Courtney scoff.

"Oh.. Well, do you know what time it is?" I asked, pointing to the clock.

"I know." She grinned. "I got horny, and I wanted to see if you could help me with my problem?" She asked, low and husky.

"I'm not in the mood." I lied.

"Oh, puh-lease! Your _always_ in the mood." She laughed.

"No, I'm really not. I'm really tired.."

"What's wrong, Dunky!" She asked, worried, "C'mon!" She laughed, pulling me into my bedroom, stopping at the door.

"Roxy." I gulped, hoping that she wouldn't see. "I'm really _not_ in the mood. Work has been killing me, and I'm exhausted," I lied again. She narrowed her eye's.

"Is there something that your hiding?" She asked.

"No, of course not." I just couldn't stop lying to her.

She opened the door, and turned on the light, seeing nothing. She sighed, relaxed.

"Are you _sure_? There isn't something… that you wanna give me? Like a ring?" She asked, giddy.

"Uhm, not as far as I'm concerned." I told her, which was the truth.

She grinned, "Oh, I see, you don't wanna tell me about it! Aw, your such a gentleman!" She giggled, "That's why your acting weird, your going to purpose-" I cut her off,

"Wait, that's what you think?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, "No, I was just saying that I'm in the mood to sleep, not fuck. How did you get ring out of that?" I asked, stunned. I heard Courtney, muffle a laugh, how could she not, as soon as she leave's, _I'm_ going to be laughing, I was having a hard time as it was.

"Oh.. Okay.. Not yet, I see." She smiled and kissed my cheek. I shrugged.

"I'll give you time. I love you, Dunky." She told me.

"Okay, I'll see you later, night, Roxy." I completely avoided the 'I love you'.

"Wait… tell me that you love me, Duncan." She demanded.

"I did." I lied.

"No, you didn't." She corrected.

"Yeah, I did. Obviously, you didn't hear it." I lied, once more.

She narrowed her eye's again, "Say it, _again_."

"Roxy, why are you doing this to me? You know, that I've been working my ass off." I avoided it again.

"I'm sorry, Dunky. I'll see you later," She kissed me once again on the cheek. I nodded. As soon as I heard the front door slam, Courtney got up, brushed herself off, and put her hands on her hips.

"'Dunky'? That make's me sick." She confessed, "Duncan, I can't do this, once I mentioned the 'affair' I didn't like it, but it would've made you happy, but I am glad that you didn't say, 'I love you'," She blurted.

"Courtney.. It's okay." I told her.

"No, Duncan it's not," She snapped, "I wanna be with you more then anything in the whole damn world! But, I'm still jealous of her.. So, here's where it will end, either mine and your relationship will end, or your's and hers, make you choice," She said, surprisingly calm, she sat at the end of the bed.

"You." I whispered.

"Me what?" She asked, shocked.

"I want you. I want to break it off with Roxy… but I'm afraid of hurting her." I told her, I saw that she really did care, I could see it in her onyx eye's.

"Awe, I know, Duncan. If you want… I'll be there with you," she breathed.

"I don't know if that'll make it better or worse," I told her, "Most likely worst."

"Your right. But we might as well, I mean, we're going to see my parent's tomorrow.. So why not?" She asked.

"Okay." I nodded. She smiled, climbed back in bed, pulled on the cover's and closed her eye's.

"Wait.. What?" I asked, "What about sex?" I asked, disappointed.

"I'm not in the mood anymore." She told me.

I got into bed right behind her, put my arm's around her tiny waist, "Your such a cock tease." I muttered.

"I know." She whispered. I rolled my eye's, then closed them.


	8. Hurt: Part eight: Parent

**BTW! I've been trying to say, that I don't own any TDI/TDA/TDWT. But for some reason it wouldn't let me put it. So.. - sniff sniff- I don't own it. D:**

**Justin's P.O.V.**

I finally got to Canada, with my trusty 'steed' with me, Heather.

"So, babe, where to first?" She asked, smirking, happy to finally take Duncan down.

"Well.. First, I need to make a phone call." I told her, "It's personal…"

I dialed… Jared's number in my phone, "Hello?" He answered.

"So.. Anymore contact?" I asked.

"No, not at the moment." He breathed, "Why do you care so much about her when you have me?" He asked, sighing.

"I don't… anymore, babe. It's just that, she left me, and now.. She's going down…" I told him.

"Oh.. Well, I can't wait to see you, honey." He whispered.

"Same to you," I whispered back. I hung up, and caught up with Heather.

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

I woke up, laying on a warm, hard chest. It woke me up, because it had been breathing. I smiled, remembering last night. I sat up, and admiring his chest once more. He had his arm's stretched out above his head, he was smiling.

_Awe! How cute.. I wonder what he's dreaming about… _

_Wait.. On second thought, no I don't._

I sighed, that seemed to wake him up, Duncan's always been a light sleeper, at the drop of a pen, he'd wake up.

"Mornin' sunshine," He grinned, pulling me back down to lay on him.

I giggled, "Hey, sunset." I greeted, he just closed his eye's up again, smiling. I shook him, "C'mon! Duncan, get uupp!" I hollered.

"What, what! I can't hear you! Courtney, scream louder!" He shook the bed with laughter.

"Ugh, you ass!" I scolded him. He sat up, propping his elbow's up,

"Yeah, _your_ ass." He smirked. I rolled my eye's.

"Get up, we're going to my parent's, remember?" I told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He rubbed his eye's.

"Okay, now move it!" I smacked his leg.

"Ooh, getting rough are we?" He asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Oh, you pervert!" I yelled,

"Oh, you tease." He grinned.

"Will you get up?" I asked, standing with my hand's on my hip's.

_I have to keep resisting him! It's working… Sorta. _

_Just sleep with him already…_

_No!_

_Whatever, you know you so want to._

_Psh, I know this._

"Fine, fine." He told me, "But do you think we can… before we leave?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"Ugh, no." I got back on the bed, to push him off, I forgot that he was only in boxer's, and it was hard to _not_ stare. He caught me.

"You _sure_?" He asked again, smirking.

"Positive." I glared.

"Alright, God. I'm going, already." He stood up and stretched. He then put on the same clothes on from the night before.

"…What are you doing?" I asked, disgusted.

"I'm.. getting ready like you told me to?" He questioned.

"You just had those on!" I moaned.

"So? I really don't think I need to impress your parent's, I've already met them, and they hate me, so what'd be the point?" He asked.

"Oh, just never mind, you pig." I rolled my eye's.

"You love it." He grinned, I smiled.

"Your lucky that I do," I kissed his cheek, "Now, c'mon." I told him.

"But you still have to get dressed?" He observed. I looked at him, questioningly.

I looked down, still in my bra and underwear. "Oh! Shut-up!" I muttered. I then realized that, I didn't live here…

_Oh! All of my clothes are at Bridgette's! And I can't wear mine, they're too short.. Uh-oh._

"Duncan…" I trailed off.

"You don't have your clothes here, do you? Tsk tsk tsk." He shook his head.

"It slipped my mind! And now, I don't know what to do, you ass!" I scolded.

"Chill, Princess." He put his hands on my shoulder, looking me up and down, "You know.. You could always wear _that_. I don't mind." He smirked.

"Hah, no." I shook my head, "Then my parent's would _really_ think that I was a whore."

"Fine, fine. How about you just call Malibu?" He suggested, I was about to protest, then I thought through it.

"Hey, that's not bad. Thanks, Duncan." I walked away,

"You know, you could give me a pet name, you know, like your's is Princess." I just smiled, sweetly, the same one that I smiled, when we first met.

"You have one. Ogre." We both laughed.

"Whatever, as long as I'm your Shrek!" He called after me.

"Oh, you are!" I called back.

I went to my phone, dialed Bridgette's number. It went straight to voicemail.

_That's weird. She never turns her phone off, nor does it go dead?_

"Duncan?" I called to him from in the living room.

"Yeah?" He came out of the bedroom. I continued looking at my phone

"Something's wrong." I said, oblivious to my surroundings.

"What is it?" He asked, coming from behind me. "Did your phone die or something?" He asked.

"Uhm, no. Bridgette didn't answer." I said, turning around.

"It's not the end of the world, Princess." He rolled his eye's.

"It went straight to voicemail, moron! She never let's that happen.." I explained, scared.

"Here, get _something_ on, we'll ride by there. Okay?" He told me, reassuringly.

I nodded. "Okay…" I said, "Uhm…" I was going to ask him if I could wear something of his,

"Yeah.. Go ahead." He smirked.

"Thanks…" I laughed, nervously. I walked into his bedroom, and put on one of his skull shirt's. Since, we're going to Bridgette's, I'll just put on my short's. I have a key.. I walked back out, slipped on my shoe's.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I guess." I told him, unsure.

We rode to Bridgette's in silence. He tried to start a conversation a couple time's, but I was too worried to talk. As we got there, he pulled into the driveway. We both just sat there. Her car was in the driveway, I sighed.

"See? There's nothing to be worried about." He told me. He got helped me off, he then followed me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Coming with you?" He questioned, looking at me confused.

"Okay…" I still wasn't breathing even, I unlocked the door, and the light's were off. I slowly walked in with Duncan right behind me.

"Bridgette!" I called.

"Geoff!" Duncan called.

No answer.

I started hypervenalating. Duncan heard, and tried to calm me.

"Courtney! Calm down, it's okay. They're… they might.. Be with Geoff? Because his car isn't here, okay? Just chill." He soothed.

"Your right, try calling Geoff." I ordered, silently. He nodded.

He didn't have his phone, so he used mine, he dialed Geoff's number in, then put the phone to his ear.

It rung a few time's, I could hear it, he finally picked up.

"Hey, Court, have you seen Bridge?" He asked, worried.

"It's Duncan. And that's why we're at you guy's house, we haven't heard from her, her car's here though." Duncan said, still coolly.

"Oh, duuude, where could she have gone? She never let's her phone go to voicemail, man, I'm worried!" Geoff said, loosing his cool.

"Okay, will you guy's chill for like five minute's?" He both shut-up. "Alright, thank you! Now, there could be a reasonable explanation for this.. We just have to find it out." He tried to sooth us both.

"Your right, Duncan, man. I'm not there because I was out looking for her.. No luck." Geoff explained.

"Okay, Court and I will go looking in awhile, she's going to get dressed, and then we're going to her parent's. Call her phone if you get a hold of Malibu. Okay?"

"Okay, dude." Geoff hung up.

I sighed, and went into the room I'd been staying in, Duncan, of course, followed.

"I need to change." I said, simply.

"Go for it." He said, laying on my bed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Uhm.. Go?" I complained.

"Pft, I've seen you naked before." He said, smirking.

"Yeah, well I still don't feel comfortable with you being in here will I undress." I told him, scoffing.

"Just dress, Princess." He sighed.

"Fine.. But turn your head," I demanded.

"No? I happen to like seeing you naked." He snickered.

"Shut-up!" I sighed in defeat. I unzipped one of my bag's that had all of my clothes in it. I got out a white undershirt, a gray over-shirt that came down my elbow's, Forest green Capri's, and finally, black wedges.

"That was the same outfit you wore when I first met you." Duncan observed, "I thought that it was the worst outfit ever." He laughed.

I sneered, "Gee, thanks." I rolled my eye's as I got dressed, I threw Duncan his shirt,

"You can keep it?" He told me.

"It's okay… I've already got something of your's?" I smiled.

"My carved skull?" He asked, picking it up from the table next to the bed.

"I was going to say your heart.. But that too." I said, slowly, forgetting that I left that out.

"Well, why not _three_ things?" He asked.

"Two's enough." I shrugged.

"Okay.. Well you ready?" He asked.

"Guess so.." I said, sliding on my wedges, he got off of the bed, purposely leaving his shirt there. He opened the door, and waited for me to get out, he followed after me. He helped me back on his motorcycle,

"Maybe… we should take my car." I told him, as he sat down.

"Your probably right.. But I don't care, so.." He laughed.

I hit his arm, "No, we're taking my car." I ordered,

"Fine. But I'm driving," He said, before I could protest he took off.

It felt quicker this time getting back to his apartment, he pulled up, parked. I walked up to his room, got my key's and went back down.

"Why don't you just carry a purse around like every other girl does?" He asked.

"Because, _I_ don't like them. They're too much to handle." I explained.

"Oh yeah, it's _sooo_ hard." He said, sarcastically.

I handed him the key's, "Whatever."

He smirked, he held the door open for me, then hopped around the other side.

"You know, if you didn't have a Mohawk, piercing's, and skull things, my parent's would probably approve of you.." I said, carefully. The last thing I wanted to do was piss him off.

"Well, honestly. I don't care. I don't like your parent's, I think that they should go easier on you. And as for everyone else? I don't care what they think, the only person that matter's right now, is you. And if _you_ don't like it, I still don't care." He said, calmly, trying to not laugh.

"You can be a gentleman sometimes though." I spoke the truth.

"Yeah… to you? And that's _sometime's_." He spoke evenly.

"Your right, your still the pervert that I hate." I rolled my eye's.

He smirked, "Yeah, love you too, Princess." My heart just fluttered.

We eventually go there, before going in, we sat for a couple minute's.

"I don't wanna do this, Duncan. Maybe we should just turn around and leave?" I confessed.

"No, no. Go on, I'll be right with you, okay?" He reassured.

"I can't, Duncan! They're going to hate me!" I felt like crying, I had butterfly's.

"Courtney…" He called me by my name, "Just tell them what happened, exactly what you told me."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah. Okay, you can do this, love." He half-smiled.

I nodded, "Thanks, Duncan." I thanked.

"No problem." He half-smiled again.

I pushed my car door open, and stepped out, to see Duncan already at my side, grabbing my hand. We walked up on the large driveway, there was a voice box that you had to talk to in order to see who ever was inside. I pushed the red button.

"Hello. It's Courtney Haydlyn, daughter of Hilary and Peter Haydlyn." I said, trying to sound professional.

"Ah, yes. Courtney, come in." The man on the speaker said, all of a sudden the door opened, and Duncan and I stepped in. I continued to hold his hand, while my sister, Kelly, came down.

"Courtney!" She screamed, I let go of Duncan's hand to hug her.

"Kelly!" I hollered back.


	9. Hurt: Part nine: Parent's Cont

**Sorry it took so long guy's! But I'm back. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from TDI/TDA/TDWT. Hence, I'm writing this story and not getting famous. XD Okay, on to the story.**

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

"Oh my Gosh! It's been year's, Courtney!" Kelly screamed with joy.

"I know, I'm sorry!" I screamed back. She hugged me, and looked behind me to see Duncan.

"Duncan…" She hissed.

"Kelly.." He said back, same tone.

"Still looking… dirty." She remarked.

"Still looking… slutty." He remarked back.

"Bite me." She grimaced.

"If by you, your meaning your sister, then.. Too late." He grinned.

I hit him playfully, "Be nice." I rolled my eye's then turned back to Kelly, "Where's mom and dad? I need to talk to them. It's important." I asked.

"Uh, they aren't here." She explained.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"On some trip thing.. I think." Kelly's never been the brightest thing out there.

"Uh, do you know when they'll be back?" I asked, annoyed.

"Couple day's?" She questioned herself.

"Fuck, Duncan, what do we do now?" I asked, turning around to him, he put his arm's around me.

"Princess, it's okay; we'll just come back in a couple day's, okay?" He half-smiled.

I nodded, he made me feel so much better. "Thanks."

"Anytime, love." He said, hugging me, Kelly made a gagging sound.

"Ah, okay, get a room." Kelly told us as she walked away.

I giggled, "Okay." I took his hand and led him upstairs' to my room, he grinned the whole way. I opened my door and pulled him in.

"Ah, I remember sneaking in here at night's." He smiled, at the memories

"Yeah, we used to cuddle, all night." I put my arm's around his neck and reached up to kiss him. It started out soft, then became a little rough. He looked for an entrance, and I gladly let him in. He explored my mouth with his tongue, I tried to do the same. I but his lower lip, he groaned a little. I pulled back a little.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked, trying to steady my breathing.

"Of course, you never know when your gonna need one." He winked.

I rolled my eye's, "C'mon," I lead him to the bed and pushed him down.

"You mean.. we're finally going to fuck?" He asked with lust filled eye's.

"Well, not if your going to put it like that." I frowned.

"Sorry, sorry! It won't happen again I was jus-" I cut him off by kissing him again. I got on top of him, he took my over shirt off, leaving on my undershirt, he then unhooked my bra, without breaking the kiss.

"Have you had practice with the bra thing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No; I used to use it on you, remember." Then it clicked, he's always known how to do that.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." I smiled, nervously. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this, but I knew who I wanted to have it with. But if I don't do it soon, he might dump me on my ass, for not fucking him.

_Duncan wouldn't do that._

_Well, I don't know that_

_Yes you do._

_You mean, yes __**I**__ do?_

_Whatever._

He unbuttoned my jean's, pulling them down to my ankles, I helped take off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest with. I was blinded by it, I always am.

"Princess, it's always going to be there." He snickered.

"Oh, shut-up, before I change my mind." I scoffed.

He immediately shut up. The pant's slid off and onto the floor. Leaving me in my undershirt and underwear, I unbuttoned his jean's, pulling them completely off. Leaving him in nothing but his boxers. I don't especially remember his dick. So, it's probably going to come as another surprise. He took off my undershirt, revealing my breasts. He just smiled and shook his head, pulling me down 'till I reached his lip's. Then the door flung open.

_Fuck!_

_You didn't lock it!_

_YOU didn't either!_

"Courtney, Kelly said that you nee-" My mom stopped talking in horror as she watched me on Duncan, my face went completely red.

"Mom. Dad. You aren't." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIR'S, AND YOU TOO ASSHOLE!" My dad flared, walking downstairs' with my mom.

"You didn't lock the door?" I moaned. As I got off of him.

"I thought that you did." He rolled his eye's.

"Oh, shit. I'm in trouble." I said, almost dying from embarrassment.

"Ah, don't worry about it, your not staying here anyway." He stated simply. Putting his shirt and pant's back on. I did the same, although I had to brush my hair.

"I know.. But still, they're going to yell at me for disturbing their house." I said.

"It's okay, look at the almost bright side, that's the second time someone interrupted us almost having sex." He thought about it then frowning, realizing that we didn't have sex.

"C'mon, I still need to talk to them." I said,

"Your sister's so stupid," He muttered.

"Duncan, it's not the end of the world! We'll have plenty of chances to have sex." I said, rolling my eye's. I tend to do that a lot.

"Whatever, c'mon, let's go." He said pushing me out the door.

I walked slowly downstairs', and into our kitchen. Butterfly's filling my stomach. Duncan grabbed my hand, and we faced the worst thing possible.

_My parent's_.

"Well, it's nice to finally see you Courtney, after what? A few year's?" My mother said, calmly.

"Mom.. Can I explain?" I asked her.

"I don't wanna hear it." She said, just as calm.

"Mom, why can't you just listen!" I yelled.

"Don't you raise that voice at me!" She yelled back, but somehow it still sounded soft.

I realized that dad wasn't talking, he was just sitting there staring at Duncan.

"Daddy.." I said, with a tear in my eye.

"Don't." He say's. "I didn't know that I raised a little whore."

I gasped. "What? A-a-a wh-ore?" I managed to get out, I looked up at Duncan who had a wide-eyed expression.

"Yes, whore." He didn't stutter, but he looked hurt, "You run off, the next thing your going to tell me is that your pregnant!" He yelled.

"Daddy! Listen to me! The reason I was gone Is because.. Is because… of Justin! Not Duncan, I love Duncan, he'd never hurt me." I said, not caring that I was crying.

"Yeah, until he dumps you on your ass and you come running back to us." He said coldly.

"I'll never come back to you." I said, just as mean. Duncan looked surprised.

"Sir.." He finally started talking, he looked nervous, my father was the _only_ who could make him nervous. "Look, I love your daughter more then anything, she left me once, I went into a state of depression, I won't stand to loose her again," He said, closing his eye's. My mom's face went, 'awe' my dad was a taken back.

"I.. I don't believe you." He said.

"I don't care," Duncan said in a stern voice, which widened my father's eye's.

"Both of you… out now!" He yelled, his angry voice. We both turned to leave, then my mom stopped me, "Wait, honey. Call me later." She said, with hurt in her eye's.

I nodded We walked to my car, I looked up at the house one last time and sighed.

"It's okay, babe. It's okay, it's done." He stated calmly.

"I know." I said, still eye's watery.

_FLASHBACK:_

**Bridgette's P.O.V.**

_I was working at my surfer store. __**Ugh, I just need to finish up here, then I can get back to Geoff; I like love him.. **__I was caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door crack open the first time. I heard it when it cracked open a little the second time; I jumped. I shook my head from my dazed thought's._

"_Hello?" I asked, "Who is it? The store's closed."_

"…" _no one answered back._

"_Geoff? Duncan? If this is you, it's really not funny!" I yelled._

_The black faced person moved a little, and winced at the name, Duncan._

"_What do you want!" I yelled at it._

_It didn't talk, it just stood there, then cocked it's head to the side. I was freaking out, my forehead had broken out in a sweat, and I couldn't swallow._

"_Hello, Bridgette." The guy said._

"…" _I couldn't say anything, I was too scared._

"_I'm sure you don't know who I am, but I know who __**you**__ are." The person said._

"…_Please don't hurt me." I said, heart beating super fast._

"_I won't.. if you help me." He said._

"_What do you mean?" I asked, grabbing the counter for support, I couldn't feel my leg's._

"_Just, come with me, and you'll be okay.." He said, slowly. _

_I got up, and went with him, so many question's going through my head._

_**Who is this guy?**_

_**Is he really not gonna hurt me?**_

_**Does he really know me?**_

_**Will he hurt my friend's and family?**_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

Duncan helped me into his house.

"Duncan, I don't have anywhere to go. I don't know where my best friend is. My parent's hate me. I don't know what I'm going to do." I stated, as calmly as possible.

"Courtney.. You have me, I have a house that's open to you. And we'll find Malibu, and your dad can go suck a cock." He replied back, as nice as ever.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too, Princess." He said back with a half-smile.

I sat down on the couch, he sat next to me, I put my head on his shoulder.

"Are we forgetting something? I feel like we are." I asked.

"I don't remember." He said, arching his eyebrow, thinking.

I shrugged. "Should we go back to Bridgette's and get my stuff then?" I asked.

"No not yet, give it some time." He said.

There was a knock on the door.

"DUNCAN!" Roxy yelled.

My eye's widened, "That's what we were forgetting.. To tell the bitch." I said, frowning.

"Shit, yeah. It was." He said shaking his head and sighing.

"OPEN THE DOOR, I HEAR VOICES!" She yelled,

"Coming." He said, in a very low voice.

He opened the door to see a fuming Roxy.

"What the hell, Duncan! Are you avoiding me?" She screamed.

"No.. Well.. Uh.." He stuttered.

"Yeah, he is." I stood up, I wasn't afraid of her, "So get off of his back, whore. He's with me now. Okay?"

They both looked stunned. Duncan, smirking, Roxy looked like smoke was about to come out of her ear's.

"Listen, BITCH. I don't give a fuck anymore," She cursed.

"Fine, then leave." I stated, simply.

"You want me to fuck you up?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah, that'll be the day." I knew that she couldn't kick my ass.

"Okay, bitch, now you asked for it." She pounced at me, and knocked me over.

I pulled her hair, until she was crying out in pain, Duncan just stood there staring,

_Pig_.

She then did the same, and grabbed my hair, we both were hanging onto each other's hair.

"Let go!" I screamed.

"You first!" She yelled back.

"I'm not stupid, okay?" I told her.

"I beg to differ!" She glared.

"Okay! We'll both let go on three okay?" I rolled my eye's.

"Fine. 1." She started counting.

"2." We both said.

"3." We both let go, surprisingly.

"Now, stay away from me." I said.

"Bitch, stay away from me too." She glared again.

"Now, Duncan.. Don't you have something you have to say to Roxy.." I asked, as I took his hand, Roxy gasped.

"Roxy… you know that I'll always love you…as a friend. But since my Princess came back.. Oh, I've missed her." He said, sounding like a softy, but still sweet.

"Duncan…" She said, tears in her eye's. Duncan, looked horrified.

"Roxy, Please don't cry.." He said, eye's widening, I looked at him confused.

"I can't believe you, you cheater!" She cried, running out of the apartment door.

"Duncan.. What's the problem?" I asked.

"Girl's… crying… can't…stand…pain." He looked as if he would cry.

"Duncan.. Don't.. it's okay." I tried to comfort him.

"No it's not! I just hurt my best friend," He yelled. I teared up.

"I'm sorry…" I said, walking out of the building.

I don't know what he was going to do, but I couldn't stay with him, I had to get away for awhile. I walked around town for a few minute's. Not knowing where I could go, but I did have to find out what happened to my best friend. I was to scared to go back to Duncan's, I knew of his anger management problem's. I didn't wanna mess with that. Geoff was probably looking around for Bridge. I walked down to the diner, I remembered that I haven't been to work in a couple day's, I should probably explain. I walked up to the diner. The lights were off, the door's were unlocked, and the sign said, 'open'. I pushed the door open.

"Hello? DJ?" I called out.

No reply.

"DJ? Anyone?" I yelled.

No one. I sighed, and was about to walk out when I heard something in the kitchen. I turned my head around to see if anyone was behind me. My heart suddenly started pounding as I was making my way to the back of the kitchen. It was dark, and the light's were out. No electricity. Typical. It was like I was in the middle of a horror movie, where someone was going to die, for being stupid. I hated those movie's, so if I had the choice of either dying or living, I'd be living, 'cause I'm a CIT and I can totally figure this out. I went back out into the main dining room, and looked for a flashlight, with my cell phone light.

_Aha! Found one!_

I turned the button on, and headed back to the kitchen to find the electrical box. It wasn't hard to find, it was on the wall right next to the stove, that was right when you entered the kitchen. I didn't exactly know what to look for though. It had labels on each switch, I looked at a piece of paper that had a key to each abbreviation, I strolled down the paper with my finger 'till I saw something labeled, 'EO' I flipped it and all of the light's came on.

"Well, congratulations, Courtney. I doubted it, but hey, you've surprised me many time's." Someone said. I froze, and turned my head to see a black figure.

"W-who are y-you?" I asked.

"Ah, c'mon, Courtney, like I'd tell you. It's always the same answer, every time. 'Who are you?' 'What do you want?' 'Why are you doing this to me?' be more creative, please?" The figure laughed, and I eyed the knives on the counter. He saw me look over.

"Don't even think about it. I'm smarter; faster; and less uncoordinated." The guy shook with laughter.

That's when I realized the laugh, it sounded familiar, but I couldn't think of their name.

"Okay; why did you come here for me? Where are my friend's?" I asked.

"If you wanna know, then you'll come with me." He said.

"Wow, telling me to be creative, that sounds like something someone would say from a kidnapping movie." I glared, at nothing. He just laughed at my cleverness, with that comeback.

"True. Now, if you'll just-" I cut him off by running and grabbing one of the sharpest knives from the knife compartment. He just stood completely still.

"Don't. Do. Anything. That. You'll. Regret." He warned.

I just shook with the knife in my hand. I had perfect reflexes and I could see clearly. I ran towards him, and he moved too quick. And it was almost like he had vanished. Until I looked up, and everything went black.


	10. Hurt: Part ten: OhNo

**Omgosh! I'm so sorry! I'm back! And I'm not going anywhere! I just.. Got side-tracked. And I had writer's block. But! I'm back; and possibly working on other story's. :]**

**No one's P.O.V.**

After Courtney left, Duncan sulked around the house. He had made two girl's cry and he couldn't handle that. He hated seeing them cry, his biggest fear. He'd wondered where Courtney went, but he knew that he had to find her. He got off of the couch, grabbed his motorcycle key's and left the house, forgetting to lock the door. He walked outside and saw someone wearing all black, running as fast as he could, he followed where he had just came from, someone could be in trouble. He blamed Courtney for making him so soft. He stopped at the diner, Courtney's car wasn't there, but the glass was broken. He had a feeling Courtney had done something stupid. He ran inside, door was unlocked.

"Courtney!" He called out for her.

No one answered.

"Princess!" He called her nickname.

No one answered still.

He checked everywhere for anyone, he felt that someone was in danger. He ran into the kitchen and turned on the light. He saw Courtney laying on the floor, bleeding.

"PRINCESS!" He yelled, she was unconscious.

He used the kitchen phone to call the police. He dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello? 9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"Uh, my girlfriend.. She's bleeding… unconscious."

"Address, please?" They asked.

"It's the diner.. 3811 Hamilton road." He told them.

"On our way." He hung up the phone.

He got on his knee's and held Courtney's head in his lap, he wasn't used to calling the cop's, it was usually the cop's getting called on him. He had to admit, he was scared, petrified.

"Courtney," He said quietly, "They're on their way, they're coming, babe."

About five minute's later, the diner's door open quick, and glass break's. The first thing the cops did was find the kitchen where the light was on. He stood up, and let them do their job.

"Out of the way, son." One of the men said. He recognized him immediately.

"Dad?" He asked.

"Don't call me that at work, Duncan." He said, harshly.

Duncan moved out of the way, and leaned against a wall. Staring at Courtney. There were so many question's going through his head. They finally took Courtney out on a gurney, and put her into an ambulance.

"Dad.. Is she going to be okay?" Duncan asked his father.

"Huh? I'm not a doctor. I don't know yet. But we are going to have to take you downtown.. You know, for question's?" He said, doing his job. It wasn't the first time that his father had to do this, he just rolled his eye's and got into the back of the police car. They rode down to the police station, and Duncan didn't say a word, for once. He went into the questioning room, he was familiar with the room,

"Okay, Duncan." His father asked him, "How did you find Courtney."

"Well, I was on my way to the diner. I got there and the open sign was up, but the lights were off, I went inside but no one was there, I looked for someone in there, I saw a light on in the back, so I went to check it out, I saw my girlfriend laying on the floor…unconscious.. Then I called you.. Guy's." He said, calmly.

"Hmm, if no one was in there why would you enter?" His dad asked.

"I had a hunch that someone was in danger?" He said, looking his father in the eye.

"Now, Duncan. I know that you've lied to your mom and I before, and I can tell when your lying or not.. Now, tell the truth." His father said, harshly. Looking Duncan straight in the eye's.

"I. Didn't. Touch. Her." He said, enunciating.

"Do you mind taking a Polygraph test?" His father asked.

"Not at all." Duncan said, carelessly.

"Okay, follow me." The police officer got up and took him into another room. Duncan wasn't familiar with this room, he'd never had to take one. Duncan didn't lie to anyone except his parent's.. occasionally. Duncan sat down in a wooden chair, across from him was a long, white table.

"Your not familiar with this, are you Duncan?" One of the police officer's asked.

"Nope, sure ain't, Paul." He said, knowing the guy's name.

"Okay, ready?" Paul asked him.

"I guess." Duncan said, carelessly.

Paul set up the polygraph test. "Is your name, Duncan Brovado?" He asked slowly.

"Yes." Duncan said.

The test went straight, which meant that he was telling the truth.

"Do you know, Courtney Malone?"

"Yes." Duncan stated simply.

The test continued to stay straight.

"What's your relation with Courtney?" Paul asked.

"She's my girlfriend." Duncan, stared into Paul's eye's.

The test.. Was still straight.

"Would you ever hurt Courtney?" Paul asked.

"Never." Duncan answered.

The test continued to stay in it's rightful place.

"Why did you just decide to go looking for Courtney?" Paul asked.

Duncan hesitated then answered, "I was leaving anyway to go to the diner. When I got there, there weren't any light's on, but the sign said open. I walked inside, saw a light in the back, went to check it out, saw my girlfriend.. Laying unconscious. Then I called the police."

The test kept it's pace.

"Duncan, your father mentioned something about you seeing someone run past you?" Paul observed.

"Yeah, but I didn't think anything of it, but I did follow his tracks." Duncan, said, forgetting that he didn't mention that last time.

"You said that you went to the diner." Paul said.

The test started moving a little.

"I did, but I didn't know that it was going to lead to the diner, I was on my way there first, but then they already lead me there." He said, more calm, remembering, and telling the truth.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Paul asked.

"You didn't ask." Duncan sad coldly.

The test, was straight again. Paul turned the whole thing off. And walked out of the room.

"He's telling the truth," Paul told Duncan's father.

"For now. He also may have just been able to keep his pulse." Officer Brovado accused.

"Okay, well for now, he's free to go." Paul said.

"Fine." Officer Brovado stomped away.

Paul sighed and let Duncan out, letting him free.

"Can I see, Courtney?" Duncan asked.

"Well, I don't know." Paul admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Duncan yelled.

"I just.. I can't tell you if you can or not. Not my job." At that Paul walked away.

"Son of a bi-" Someone cut him off.

"Hello, Duncan." Roxy smiled.

"What the hell.. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, just down here to flirt with some of the cute officer's." She admitted, blushing.

"Okay, well if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go find Courtney-" She cut him off again, he growled.

"I heard that she's in the hospital." She said, innocently.

"No shit. But how did you hear that?" Duncan asked, harshly.

"Look, Duncan, I don't wanna fight." She said, "It's been going around town all day." She shrugged.

"It was just known a couple hour's ago." He told her, arching his eyebrow.

"Well, I just know that she's in the hospital. Oh my God, Duncan! You didn't hurt her because of me, did you?" She asked, hopeful

"What! No! FUCK no. Especially not over you, but I'd never hurt her!" He yelled in her face.

"You told me the same thing.." She said, looking away from him.

"Look, Roxy, I'm sorr-" She cut him off AGAIN.

"Duncan, save it, okay?" She walked away, flipping her hair as I watched her walk away. Duncan backed up against the wall, and slid off of the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"What am I gonna do?" He asked himself, "What the hell am I gonna do?" He sighed, and closed his eye's.

**Roxy's P.O.V.**

Wow, I didn't think I'd ever see _him_ again. As I walked away, I feel him staring at my ass, he'd always loved it. I wonder what happened to the bitch. I mean I don't like the whore, but I didn't want her dead. That's just.. A little harsh. I left the Police Station, I had to walk there, because I haven't a ride anymore. I was hoping that maybe I could bang one of the Police officer's. Couldn't find a single one. I was getting ready to turn on Park Ave.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Someone popped out from no where, put their right hand over Roxy's mouth with a cloth. The other hand, he held a knife. As Roxy struggled in his arm's, he held his left hand back with the knife and cut her throat. She instantly fell to the ground like a limpness doll. The man in black ran as far away as possible before he was caught. Roxy, on her knees, was trying to catch her voice, but nothing came out. Just then, she fell over, eyes wide open with fear. But no heartbeat.

Duncan couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her, and he wasn't going to let anyone in his way. He finally got off of the floor and decided to go to the hospital to see his Princess. He didn't have his motorcycle, being as the police drove him to the station. He walked to the Hospital; well; he sprinted. Once in the parking lot; he over-heard some of the nurses talking about a patient.

"You think she's okay?" One asked the other.

"I hope so; she looked pretty bad." The other said.

Duncan wasn't sure exactly who they were talking about, but he had a feeling. They finished their conversation and walked away, Duncan ran into the double door's leading in the main lobby. Duncan ran over to the front desk.

"Hey.. Can I see Courtney Haydlyn?" Duncan asked the clerk.

"Are you in any relation? Because that's the only way your getting in," She said, looking up at him through her glasses. She was a short, looked to be in her late 70's, looking mean woman.

"Yeah… I'm her… brother." Duncan's face cringed at that, he didn't like the fact that he'd had many perverse thoughts about her, and now saying that he was her brother? Gross.

"Follow me. I have to give her, her medication anyway." She said simply, opening the tiny door that lead her out of her small office. Duncan did as he was told as the small woman lead him to a hospital room.

_255_

He had to remember that number. The woman knocked on the wooden door, and opened it, "Courtney, dear? Are you awake?" The woman asked, opening the door. _Hmm, maybe she isn't so mean after all._ Duncan thought to himself.

"Y-yeah." Courtney replied weakly.

The woman turned back to Duncan and jerked her head to the side, meaning that it was okay for him to come inside. Duncan moved slowly, closed the door behind him, and stood frozen in place. Other then Celine Dion standee's, hospital's freaked Duncan out just as much. He didn't like the fact that there was a place where sick people went to get better, why not just stay at home and die? He'd had very bad experiences in hospitals. He looked around the white room, still frozen in place, he knew that he had to face his fear eventually, he tried to walk over to Courtney. But he was scared. He took a deep breath, and took baby steps over to his weak girlfriend.

"Duncan!" She breathed. Duncan smiled, knowing that she was okay.

"Hey, babe. How're you feeling?" He asked, getting closer. He sat in one of the chair's that the room provided. The woman was standing by Courtney, looking at them both oddly, being as Duncan said that Courtney was his sister. She made a face, and then shook her head, "Weird incest inbreeds." She mumbled to herself quietly. She took out a needle from one of her pouches. Duncan, looked whiter then usual.

"Oh, I'm okay." Courtney replied, still weak.

Duncan was sweating by now. "T-that's.. g-good." He stuttered.

"Duncan.. Are you okay?" Courtney asked, looking worried.

The woman was putting the needle through a slit in Courtney's arm. Through her Iv's.

"D-don't worry about me, babe." Duncan tried to calm his heart. It was beating way out of proportion. The woman looked at Duncan now; he was panting, sweating like a dog in heat. She walked over to him and felt his forehead, she then pulled out a stethoscope and started to listen to his heartbeat. His eye's started rolling in the back of his head. He fell over backwards and blacked out. The nurse then pulled out a walkie-talkie, while Courtney started to panic.

"George! George, problem in room 255. Repeat. Room 255, problem." She spoke a little hesitantly into the talking device. A couple minute's later, a couple of doctor's and nurses came in and put Duncan on a gurney. He lost all color in his face, not that he had much, but there really wasn't any, and you could really tell. One of the nurses stayed behind to help out with Courtney, now she too started to sweat, she was too worried about Duncan.

"Sweetie.. It's okay. He'll be okay." The nurse tried to sooth her.

"I-I-I don't.. I just.. I-I just wanna s-see h-h-him.." Courtney sobbed into the nurses arms, The nurse sighed, she really did feel sympathy for the girl. She finally got Courtney to sleep, she left the room and went into the room where Duncan was.

"Is he okay?" She asked one of the doctor's, who went by the name of George.

"Well, we aren't sure yet. We're trying to find out what could have caused the black-out." He told her, unsure. She just simply nodded. The doctor's were all over him, running test, trying to keep his heart-rate down. But they weren't succeeding. The one doctor, George went through the documents, trying to figure out what could have happened. He finally found something that was surprisingly shocking. He gasped. Then looked back at Duncan.. Then to the paper again.. Then back at him, he shook his head and sighed.


	11. Hurt: Part eleven: OhNo Part II

There will be a sex scene! I just.. don't know when.

But yeah.. there will be, just be patient, if that's what your waiting for. Pervert's... Just kiddin' .

Courtney's P.O.V.

I woke up, confused. I looked around me, and couldn't see Duncan anymore.

Where'd he go?

Did he even come?

I could have sworn..

As I went through my thoughts, I kept getting more and more worried about him. I would have screamed out, but I was in a hospital, and I do have respect for others. I waited for a nurse to come in, or a doctor. No one came. So, I tried pushing a button, that was next to my bed. It was used to call a nurse. I pressed it, and heard a loud ringing noise. I crinkled my nose, I hate loud noises. Finally, someone answered.

"Room 225?" They asked.

"Yeah, uh, could I see someone?" I asked, as polite as I could.

"We'll send someone right up." She said, just as polite. I hung up and waited for someone to come. It took about 15 minutes, this hospital isn't very good; you'd think they'd come a runnin' when someone asks for them. After I get out; I just might sue. I sighed. They opened the door, and smiled a fake smile.

"Aw, what's wrong, sweetie?" The nurse asked me.

"Uh, Duncan Brovado.. where is he.. I wanna see him?" I asked impatiently.

"Dear, right now you can't. I'm sorry. He's.. uhm.. well, I'm sorry you can't right now." She said, looking sad.

"Is he alright!" I yelled, I didn't care anymore.. I wanna see him.

"He.. he's fine. Honey, why don't you get some rest, eh?" She nodded.

"I just woke up.. I'm not going back to sleep until I see him!" I shook my head.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," She pulled out a large needle.

"What.. what are you gonna do w-with that?" I asked, eyes huge.

"Oh, I'm just gonna calm you down some," She smiled, then inserting the drug into my Iv.

I instantly relaxed.. I felt loopy. "Ohhhhhh.. that's.. nice.." I said, grinning like an idiot. The nurse just laughed and exited the room quietly. I fell into a deep sleep.

Duncan's P.O.V.

I wasn't sure if I was sleeping or not, my head hurt like a bitch. I just wanted to see Courtney, but noo, the damn nurse had to make sure I was alive and breathing. I didn't open my eye's for the longest time, although I wouldn't admit it, I was kinda scared to. But, when I did, I opened one of my eye's first to make sure it was safe, I hated doctor's. I didn't trust them one bit. I then opened the other, I looked around, I tried to sit up. I couldn't. I was practically strapped into one place.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping someone would come. Someone did.

"Duncan, hey. Your awake, man." Said a familiar voice. "I thought that you'd never wake up."

"Geoff?" I blinked a couple of times.

"Yeah, it's me, dude." He smiled his goofy party-boy smile.

"Hey, good to see 'ya, man." I grinned, still trying to unsuccessfully sit up.

"Yeah, you too." He nodded once.

"When the hell am I getting out of here?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"Soon, I already asked, dude." He says 'dude' and 'man' too much. But that's Geoff.

I nodded, part of me wanted to fall back to sleep, another part of me wanted to rip all of the cords off of me and run to Courtney. But I knew I couldn't. I was tempted to call out again, but then again I did have Geoff in here, and it wasn't a blank wall to talk too.

"Hey, could you go get like a doctor or something?" I asked Geoff.

"Sure, dude." With that, he left. I started to feel nauseous. All of a sudden it started to get really hot in the room, and I was sweating like a dog. I was getting dizzy and my stomach was doing flips,

What the hell is wrong with me!

The doctor finally decided to show his face.

"Duncan?" He rushed to my side. "Are.. you okay?" He asked,

"What the hell do you think, dumb ass!" I yelled.

Fuck.

"Nurse! Nurse!" George called, Geoff left the room, and a bunch of nurses/doctor's came in. I was feeling claustrophobic. After about an hour of tests, and another hour of waiting, they brought out food.

Oh yeah, I really feel like eating, I just spent almost an hour of puking. Genius. I thought sarcastically.

"Duncan.." The doctor said slowly.

"Yeah? Can you tell me what's wrong with me?" I asked, impatiently.

"Unfortunately, yes." He said, sighing. I looked at him funny, I cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean, 'Unfortunately' yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you've got an incurable disease." He said, flinching.

I frowned, not quite taking in what he said, "Like...?" I asked slowly.

"It's an STD. It's name is HIV, I'm sure you've heard of it?" He questioned.

Actually, I remember seeing something like this in school, I couldn't remember anything about it though...

"H-how'd I get.. it?" I asked, calm.

"We don't know. Have you had sexual intercourse with anyone that you may think have it?" He asked,as I thought about it.

"Well, there's.. Princess.. but we didn't really do anything.." My head was hurting.

"Anyone else?" He asked again.

I thought really hard, I couldn't think right now.. but then, it hit me.

Roxy. Shit!

"Yeah.. I know someone.." I said, frowning.

"Well, if you could, try to get them to come down here, we need to do some tests." He said, he motioned for me to get up, I tried again, then glared at him. "Oh, right, sorry." He laughed a little nervous, and unhooked whatever it was that was holding me back. I got up, not knowing that I was in a gown, the guy handed me my clothes, I snatched them from him. You know those hospital gowns where the back of them has no end, and it cuts off and shows your ass? Well, I had one of them on, and guess what? I had to walk out into a semi-crowded hallway. I tried to hold the back of it with a hand, but that didn't stop a few girls from looking and giggling. I grinned while sighing, I entered the dressing room. I changed as fast as I could, I wanted to see Courtney. Though, I still had a blazing headache, and my stomach still wasn't right. Also, my joints were hurting like hell, but hopefully, that wasn't gonna stop me. I found room '255', I was surprised that I remembered it. I walked in slowly, to see Courtney laying calmly, looking out the window. I didn't know if I was supposed to be in here, but truthfully? I didn't care.

"Hey.. babe." I tried to put on a convincing smile.

"Duncan! Oh my Gosh! Are you okay! I heard that you-" I cut her off.

"Princess, don't you worry about me. I'm here to see you, how're you feeling?" I asked, I needed to sit down, my legs were hurting so bad. I took the same seat that I did last time.

"Duncan.. I'm worried about you," She said, her eye's looking kinda puffy.

"Darling, don't." I said, shaking my head.

She sighed and nodded, "I'm okay, I guess, I just wanna leave this place."

I wanted to tell her what the doctor said, but then she'd be too worried about me that she wouldn't worry about herself, and I couldn't have that. She meant more to me then I meant to me. But, I did need to see Roxy, to, oh, I don't know, yell at her?

How could she be so stupid? I shook my head, doesn't matter anymore.

"You will, you will." I tried to sooth her. "Hey, I'll be back later, I gotta go do an errand."

"You never take errands.. what's up with you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'll just be back.." I stood up, still hurting. "I love you," I bent down and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I love you too.. hurry back." She said, hurt in her eyes. I didn't like seeing that.

I left the room, I left the hospital. I tried to look for Roxy, but I wouldn't know where she'd be staying. She stays multiple places at multiple times. So, I decided to go to our friend's house. Darrel. He was both of our friend's, but mostly her fuck-buddy. Before I went there, I was gonna get my motorcycle; I's sick of walking, and I was in pain. I left my apartment to go see him. When I got there, I didn't think that he was there at first. But, I went to knock anyway. He answered.

"Duncan, dude. What's up?" He asked, motioning to come in. I stepped inside. His house was kinda small, but I guess it was okay.

"Uh, not much, man. Hey, you seen Roxy lately?" I asked, looking over his shoulder, around the house.

"...Didn't you hear?" He asked, quietly.

"About what?" I shook my head.

"..Roxy? She's dead.." He raised both of his eyebrows.

"What do you mean.. 'dead'?" I asked, stunned.

"She died last night, bitch's cut her throat." He turned his head, and let out a big breath.

"...Dead?" I asked again, I couldn't take in what he just said, my whole world was falling apart, I'd end it, but I won't, because I still have Princess.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It was real hard on me once I heard it." Darrel said, he was shorter then me by an inch, and he was darker then most that I hang out.

"Hey, it's fine.. Uh, I talk to you later I guess.." I said, nervously.

"'ight, take care." He said, never seeming to care about me before.

I left, I rode back to my apartment, sat down on my couch for awhile. Just when I was about to get up and go see Courtney again, my phone rang. I almost just let it ring, but I went ahead and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello. Is this Duncan Brovado?" They asked.

"Who want's to know?" I asked, narrowing my eyebrow.

"Well, we understand that you know a, Roxy Coleman." They spoke.

"Yeah? No, I did.." I trailed off.

"Yeah, sad tragedy. But, we need you down here to you can identify her, so we know it's actually her." They said, just as calm as before. They're monotone.

"Suure.." I breathed.

"Okay; your local police station, please meet us down here as soon as you can, thanks." And with that they hung up. I left for the hospital, I needed to get her first. I knocked on her room door, to see if she was awake. I opened the door, to my surprise I saw her in her regular clothes, sitting up, talking on the phone, she didn't have anything. It was kind of last minute when she was rushed to the hospital. She turned to look at me and smiled her sweet little smile, then held one finger up, practically telling me to wait a minute. But she still looked worried.

"And still no word?" She said, with a pout on her face. She nodded a couple of time's.

"Okay.. well, I hope we hear from her soon, I know your worried, I am too; it'll be okay, Geoff." She hung up. Little tear's starting rolling down her face. I walked up to her and held her. We stayed like that for a little while, she didn't wanna move. And frankly, neither did I. Finally, after awhile, she stopped crying. I helped her up and we left the hospital.

"Do we have to ride your motorcycle?" She asked me.

"Well.. we don't have any other transportation.." I said, raising an eyebrow, curious about what she was talking about.

"I don't wanna ride.. I wanna walk." She said, confidently.

I just smiled at her, "Okay.. whatever you want, Princess." She rolled her eye's and took my hand, we headed to my apartment.

Justin's P.O.V.

What the hell am I gonna do? I thought. I hadn't thought out killing Courtney and Duncan well.

I walked around in a circle, thinking, the same thing over and over. Jared wasn't doing anything! Heather was obsessed. Roxy.. was just killed, thank God. She became a little to obsessed too. I don't know who killed her, but whoever did it musta got sick of her being a whore; fucking everyone.

"Justin!" Heather called for me. I sighed, damn it.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Did you hear about that Roxy girl?" She said, while cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"You know her?" She asked.

"A little bit, nothing to serious though. I could really care less." I said, hiding what I actually felt. I wouldn't admit it, but I didn't really like girls anymore. I used them. I already admitted my love to Jared, and luckily he felt the same, we'll just see where this goes.

Maybe, I should call him.. just to check up on him.

I dialed his number, it rang a couple of time's and just when I was about to hang up, he answered.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, babe," I smiled into the phone. "You take care of it?"

"Sure did, hun." He said.

"Did you kill her?" I asked, kind of worried 'bout my man's safety.

"Yes, I sure did." It sounded like he smiled, "I've gotta go, I'll talk to you later," he suddenly said hesitantly, which was a little weird.

Sorry it's short! I was gonna write more, but I can't think of anything else, don't ya just HATE writer's block.


	12. Hurt: Part Twelve: Idenification

**Chapter 12**

**Okay. This chapter's kinda confusing. Some of it is gonna be events that happened earlier, I'm just putting it in their pov. But, it's not recent. Thing's that you haven't heard of, isn't part of it. Alright! Sorry, I've been gone so long by the way. I've just been really busy, and I've had writers block. But, I love you guy's for reading. On with it!**

** Duncan's P.O.V**

_Who would wanna __**kill**__ her? Sure, she was a bitch, but I mean she had her moments. I just don't understand how someone would wanna kill her. _I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the incident. I didn't care much, we weren't anything anymore. As we were walking to my apartment, she slipped her hand in mine. Now usually I wasn't for this kind of thing.. but I loved her, so it made it all worth while. Yeah, I know, it sounds all 'gushy' and what not.

"Court..." I said, worry in my voice that I hope she wouldn't catch.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why would you assume something's wrong? Hmm?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"You never call me 'Court' or 'Courtney' if something wasn't.. It's always Princess," She scoffed.

"Well.. You remember Roxy?" I asked her, flinching.

"Ugh, how could I forget.. I hate her," She made a disgusted face, her nose wrinkled which made her freckles dance across her face, I always found it cute. "What about her?"

"She's.. Dead," It sounded weird coming out and actually _saying_ it.

"Huh?" She questioned, looking curious.

"I just found out yesterday." I told her, "One of my buds told me,"

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"Some idiot came up behind her and slit her throat." I scoffed, "Lowlife," I muttered to myself.

"Oh.. I.. dunno what to say to that. Do you care?" She asked me, raising one eyebrow.

"Of course I care, well, not about _her_, but yeah, I care that she was sliced." I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, _please._ You don't have to act all macho and say you don't care when you really do. Duncan, it's okay." She gave me a sly smile.

"I've gotta go identify her later." I said, monotone.

"Want me to come with you?" She asked, when we reached my door.

"No, I think I should go alone, considering you barely knew her." I said, carefully, trying not to offend her.

"Oh.. okay, I understand." She said, sounding worried.

"Babe! Everything'll be 'ight, I'll just go there and come back as quickly as possible." I tried to soothe her.

"Well, if you say so, then I believe you," This didn't sound like the Courtney that I used to know. Besides no one ever believed me. I gave her 'the look', and she just looked at me innocently. I couldn't resist the urge to grin. I grabbed her and kissed the top of her head, she instantly relaxed. I loved how I had that effect on her.

**Jarad's P.O.V.**

_How the hell was I gonna tell Justin I ain't gay? He's so in love with me, it's creepy as hell. He'd probably __**kill**__ me if I told him.. but I can't keep on pretending to be his, 'lover'._ I winced at the thought. _Whatever. Just focus on the task that he gave you._ I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket and read directions. **"Roxy Coleman, ex lover. Reason: she's a tramp with diseases. Description: Black with red streaks, slender, eyebrow piercing, nose piercings, to make it short, a lot of piercings; punk-ish.**

_ Wow.. that's explains __**so**__ much. Jeez! That could be anyone!_ I rolled my eyes, folded the paper back up and put it back in my pocket. I grabbed my keys, along with my knife. Then headed out to find this stranger.

After about an hour, I was getting ready to give up. Because I was realizing that these directions sucked ass. I'd tried everywhere, half a dozen girls looked like that. I was pulling up to a red light, when I seen a girl, about my height, skinny as hell, looked like she had no meat on her whatsoever. Of course, she had black hair with the red streaks; her facial features were nice. She was a nice lookin' girl. _Too bad. Wait! How do I even know that's her?_ I parked across the street, it was night out, and a little hard to see. She just stopped and just stood there, texting. She looked like she was waiting for someone. I jumped out my car, just in case, I grabbed my knife and slid it into the coat pocket. I hid behind what I could, so that she wouldn't see me. I finally made it across the other side without her seeing me. I accidentally stepped on a stick, and it snapped in half. She gasped and turned, but she didn't see me, thank God. She shook her head, and was looking around for what I thought was someone. I crept up on her, taking careful steps. _This __**had**__ to be her. I don't know how.. but it just was._ I walked up beside there, and just stood there. She looked at me funny, I smiled. She just made a disgusted face. I casually but by hand in my pocket and began to whistle. She ignored me, and kept looking down the street for someone. I sidestepped, and grabbed her face with some cloth out of my other pocket. She struggled quite a bit, but I was stronger, I took the knife with my left hand and sliced her throat. In that moment, she slowed her struggling, and fell to the ground. I looked around, didn't look like there were any witnesses, I ran back to my car and drove off.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

I opened the door to the back room where I was holding a hostage. Before I could let her see me, I put on my mask and a voice monator that made your voice deeper. I stepped in the room to find her sleeping, the ropes on her ankles and wrists still attached.

"Wake up, Blondie!" I yelled in her ear.

She immediately opened her eyes, and squinted at the brightness. "Get up," I told her. She struggled to sit up.

"I have a name!" She yelled back.

"You aren't the one who'll yell here. I will when I choose. You do not talk unless spoken too. Are we clear, Bridgette?" I asked, in a low calm voice.

"Huh? H-how do you k-know my n-name?" She stammered.

"Oh, I know more then you think about you," I smiled.

"Who are you!" She hollered, but yelped when I hit her across the face.

"Oh, Bee, don't ask dumb question's that you'll never know the answer too." I cocked my head to the side like I did the night I kidnapped her. "Now.. I'm going to need participation with this part, got it?" I asked, though she better answer.

"U-uh.." Is all she could say. I hit her again, same place, leaving a sting I bet.

"Answer me! Say yes!" I demanded.

"Y-yess.." she said weakly, I smiled in approval.

"Where are the whereabouts of your little friend Courtney?" I simply asked the blond surfer.

"I.. won't tell you," She denied me. And, I for one, will not be denied. I stood up, cracking my knuckles, and kicked her in the stomach as hard as I could. She cried out in pain at the red mark that I'd just formed. I bent down, "Now.. are you going to tell me? Or.. am I going to have to kill you?" I asked, politely.

"I will _not_ sell out my friend, you creep!" She groaned while clutching her stomach, she should have known it was gonna hurt to yell.

"Awwh, Bee, I like that about you. I really do, your so loyal." I ran my fingers across her forehead, down to her lips. "Unfortunately.. that's not the answer I want. Goodbye." I stood up.

"No! Please don't! I'll do anything.. else! _Please!_ Have a heart!" Ahh, that was sound I liked to hear. Sounded like something she'd say.

"I'll give you _one_ last chance. Where. Is. Courtney?" I asked, getting instantly annoyed.

"…" She said nothing. And that's all I needed. I just nodded. While she cried out for help, and moaned and groaned. I took a step out of the door, picked up the gun, and aimed for her heart. She got wide-eyed and gasped. And _that_ was the last sound that she would ever make.


	13. Hurt: Part thirteen: Something's wrong

**Chapter 13**

**Hey guys I might be switching POV's a lot. Please don't let it confuse you.**

**Duncan's POV**

I totally forgot about my disease. I didn't know how I was gonna break _that_ to her. She'd be crushed, and I really didn't wanna add anymore stress. Maybe I shouldn't tell her, but if we were to ever have sex, which I'm hoping to get sometime soon, there could be a chance that she'd get it. I kept weighing the options as I showed up downtown to the police station. I parked my motorcycle and went in.

**Courtney's POV**

As soon as he left, for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Roxy. I mean, it was kind of odd that Roxy had died around the same time Bridgette had been missing. Maybe I should call Geoff.. 'ya know, to see if he's okay. I bit my lip and reached for the phone. I dialed in his number and waited for an answer.

It rang a few times then went to voicemail. I decided I was gonna leave him a message.

"Geoff, its Courtney. I was just seeing how you were, haven't spoke to you in awhile. Any information on Bridge? Well.. call me back. Bye." I sent it. _Hmm.. that's strange._ I thought aloud. Geoff _always_ answers his phone, doesn't matter the time, the place, the anything! He always manages to answer the damn thing. Personally, I don't like cell-phones; I'd rather talk to them in person, but.. Sometimes, they _can _be useful.

As my mind stopped thinking about Geoff and Bridge, it started thinking about Duncan. He was acting so strange.. It just wasn't like him. He's usually all calm and everything. I gotta find out what's bugging _him_ now. _Maybe it's because we haven't had sex in years!_ I thought. No, no.. That wouldn't be it. Duncan wouldn't care if we waited a bit longer, would he? I'm just not ready yet, yes, I love him. But, it's too soon. Before we did fall in love, he was a man-whore. And.. Lack of sex _could _be the problem, though it sounds ridiculous. And he _is_ gonna expect it sometime. I guess we'll both just have to wait for that time. I sighed unhappily.

**Duncan's POV**

It felt like déjà vu walking in there. I mean, it was the last time that I'd talked to Roxy, now it'd be the last time that I'd ever see her. One of the detectives walked me into a large room with a lengthy table. I'd guessed that Roxy was under the sheet, the detective nodded to the forensic scientist as he took part of the sheet off uncovering only her head and neck.

"Son.. is this her?" He asked me, calmly waiting for my response. I knew it was her, just by the look. She had a distinctive look, one that I couldn't exactly explain. She was just laying there, her eyes shut; it looked like she was taking a long, peaceful nap. _Yeah, one that she'll never wake up to._ I thought grimly. I took a step closer; I just couldn't believe that she was actually dead. The strange thing.. it was about the same time that Malibu had disappeared. I was deep into thought that I forgot to answer the detective.

"Hey, guy? You still with us?" He asked, which he so could have reworded better, but didn't.

"Y-yeah. Sorry. Yes, that's her. Roxy Coleman? Yeah." I told them assuring.

"'S all we needed to know, thanks guy." He nodded my way. I just shrugged and walked out. It hurt seeing her like that. So.. Broken, so limpless. I expected at an earlier time to of seen her again, but not this way. I couldn't stand being in there. _I need a cigarette. _I hopped back on my motorcycle and took off to the nearest gas station. _I need some time to think._

**Courtney's POV**

It was about an hour later that Geoff called me back.

"Geoff! Are you okay? Why haven't you answered your phone? Have you heard from Bridge?" I questioned him quickly.

"Mocha... chill out. Yes, I'm fine. I was busy, and.. no, I haven't." He said calmly, which wasn't at _all_ like him, he's usually so happy and everything.

"Geoff.. I'm worried about you," I told him.

"I'm fine, Court." He sighed, I could hear the annoyance in his voice. "Look, I'll talk to you later, okay?" He hung up, didn't even give me a chance to say bye. I stared at my phone, so confused. In fact, I haven't heard from _anyone_ but Duncan, and now Geoff. I don't think Duncan has either. Something was up. Our friends wouldn't just do this out of random or if they didn't have a reason? My mind flowing with different questions. Then, my stomach started growling, I'd forgotten to eat. I stood up, but must of pushed the power button on the remote 'cause the television suddenly came on. It was the news, I'd usually love to watch the news, but I needed food.

"_Earlier today we discovered an old ware house, an elderly couple nearby smelled something decaying." The news woman said._ I was in the middle of making a bowl of cereal, I'd just poured the cereal, I got out the milk and spoon. In the next couple seconds I returned to the television to turn it up, and watch.

_"The woman aged around 19-20, too young, right Bob?" She looked over to her co-worker. _

_ "Sure is Nancy, the woman had blonde hair, but when we found her, but when the police found her, she had red. She was stripped down, she apparently had nothing with her. We haven't been able to identify her name yet, if you have any information please call us, or better yet, the cops." __**(An: Guess what show Bob and Nancy are on? xD) **__That's_ when I began to worry. The first person that came into my mind was..

_Bridgette. Oh My God! _I began to shiver and shake, I'd dropped the cereal onto the floor, I'd sat like that for a bit until Duncan walked in. He dropped his jacket and smokes and ran to my side.

"What's wrong with you!" He asked, suddenly worried. But, it was hard to tell, the only way to tell if Duncan Brovado is scared is if you see his eyes. They were so soft.

"B-b-b," I stammered. He squinted his eyes, he looked confused.

"T-turn a-around." And he did, I don't think he caught on. They showed a picture of the woman, but it was censored. It took him a minute or two, but I think he finally caught on. He looked stunned.

"You don't think…" He trailed off.

"I.. _do_ think. Who would.. do such a thing.." I said, starting to cry.

Duncan immediately turned his attention towards me, he picked me up and sat me on his lap. I laid on his chest, he stroked my hair. "It's.. gonna be okay, Princess. It'll be.. okay." He tried to soothe, but it didn't work well, 'cause I knew everything would _not_ be okay. I will find whoever did this! They will pay! _Oh.. who was I kidding? I couldn't do anything about it.._

"Duncan.. I'm scared. There was something I never got to explain to you," I sat up and looked away.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well.. remember how I was put in the hospital?" I asked, hating the memory.

"How could I forget?" He grimaced.

"What happened was.. I went in there to find DJ, or someone for that matter." I stopped, making sure he was listening. "No one answered. So.. I went in the back, because you know how DJ likes to listen to music and prepare for the next day? Well, I was hoping to find him, but the electricity was out in the entire diner. Typical, right? I turned the lights on in the back. And all of a sudden, someone appeared out of nowhere. I couldn't see him, he wouldn't tell me who he was or why he was there. It's like he planned it or something." I gulped, waiting for Duncan to say something. He sat there, blank.

"Say _something!_" I shouted.

"What the hell do you want me to say! You could have been killed, and what? Want me to say, "it's all okay now, sweetie," it don't work like that darling. Now.. I'm going to have to either put someone in the hospital, or kill 'em." He rolled his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was being serious.

**Justin's POV**

Since we'd lost the whereabouts on Courtney, we had to use any resource connecting to her, if I had to kill all of her friends to get to her, I would. I will _not_ be made a fool of by that. Besides, she was bad in bed anyway.

_Hmm, I hadn't heard from Jared in a awhile, maybe I'll give my baby a call._ I tried calling his cell—no answer. He'd been acting strange anyway, I wonder what was with him, I needed to thank him for Roxy's death.

**Geoff's POV**

_Duuuuuuuuude, I missed my chick. Where __**is**__ she! _I was curled up in a little ball, waiting by the phone. Ever since she left I'd been drinking, it wasn't healthy, and she hated when I did it, but I couldn't imagine what I'd do if anything happened to her. I hadn't been to work.. in forever. I think I might have been fired. I miss my chick.

Duncan's POV

_I needed sex so bad right now._ I thought sourly. And Courtney sure as hell wasn't going to anytime soon, especially since what just happened, I guess I feel bad and all. But, we gotta live our lives too. Then, I thought back to what the doctor had said about my disease.. maybe, if I can talk her into it, and use a condom, everything'll be alright? Right? Courtney hadn't left her place on my chest. Earlier, she had gripped onto my shirt and was crying in it, I hated seeing her like this. I couldn't stand when a girl cried.

"Duncaaaann.." Courtney softly said my name.

"Yeah?" I asked, the way her voice sounded was.. different.

"Uh.." she looked embarrassed, "I wanna.." she didn't finish it.

"..What?" I asked, "You wanna what?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I know this may seem like a bad time.. and it seems kinda selfish, but I'm

ready." She sat up. It took me about five seconds to process this. I just grinned to myself, _perfect timing._ I picked her up and carried her off bridal style into my, I mean, _our_ bedroom. I threw her playfully on the bed,

"And you're sure?" I asked.

"Mhmmmm.." She mumbled.

To be continued:

Review? Favorite? Yes? Maybe?


	14. Hurt: Part fourteen: What happened?

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I've been thinking a lot about the storyline, and how I want it to end and everything, and everytime I get a good idea, I want to change it. It's been kind of hectic. But, I'll try to update sooner. Um, also.. I changed the rating to T, because I can't write a lemon just yet, I'm working on them, but I'm not that good with them 'cause I've never actually experienced it. But, it'll be okay:D Enjoy..  
**_

**Courtney's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. _What happened last night? All I could remember is that it was pretty wild. _I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then noticing that Duncan wasn't laying down with me.

"Duncan!" I called out, "Duncan! Are you home?" No reply. I started to panic. I usually don't panic this quick, it's just, I'd like to know what happened last night. I jumped up and ran to the phone. I called his cell-phone. But, it went straight to voice-mail. I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths. _Calm yourself, Courtney. He'll turn up.. he better._ My stomach started tossing and turning. My heart was racing, and I couldn't stand up straight. I had a feeling something was wrong, everyone's been disappearing lately, and I was scared about Duncan not turning up. There's nothing really TO do, but wait..

**Duncan's POV**

The only thing I could think about was last night.. and how I didn't wear a condom.. I got too excited and I didn't have time for one. And my 'disease'.. I'd been walking around for a couple hours, until I noticed that I was just a couple minutes from Geoff's house. I went up to his and Bridgett's house and knocked.

"Geoff!" I pounded on the door. "Geoff, open the door!" I didn't hear anything from him. I knew where he hid the key, so I grabbed it from under the mat, and unlocked the door. There he was, all curled up into a little ball rocking back and forth. The guy was still messed up 'cause of Malibu.

"Geoff?" I spoke, "Y'okay?" I stepped inside, and closed the door behind me, the house was dark, he didn't even have a light on, the only light coming in was from the uncurtained windows. He didn't answer me. He just kept on rocking back and forth, "C'mon, man, talk to me. I know you're upet, but it happens!" I'm not one of those guys to comfort people, I was never good at that.

"Easy for you to say!" He finally spoke. "You ever love someone then when you're not exspecting it have them torn away from you? You ever love someone that was murdered?" He started to bawl.

"Yes." I looked at him with hard eyes. "I know what you're going through, man." I shook my head, "But you just gotta let it go, and move on. It's not easy, no." I felt something water in my eye, but I couldn't show a sign of weakness, especially when you're trying to cheer someone up.

"It's easier said then done, Duncan. You can't just get over something like this, you might think so, but you never recover completely, the damage is still done." He stared off to space.

"They know who did it yet?" I asked.

"No. But I did get a call," He said, swallowing hard.

"From who?" I pulled my eyebrows together.

**Courtney's POV.**

Man, I was feeling nauseous. It was a mixture of being hungry and me just wanting to go to the bathroom and puke my guts up. I walked around the house, worrying about Duncan.

_What the hell could of happened to make me feel this way?_ I sat down on the couch, not ten seconds later I was up and running to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet. I couldn't make puke, instead I spit up a couple times, and dry heaved a bit. I layed down on the bathroom floor, it felt cool against my face. I closed my eyes, and tried not to think about throwing up. I finally pulled myself up, I used the counter of the sink for support. As soon as I stood up, I took baby steps towards the phone. I didn't wanna be TO far from the toilet. Just in case. I picked up the phone for the second time today, and dialed Bridgette's number. It went straight to voicemail, _Weird._ I thought. I needed someone here to be with me while I was sick. So, I called Kelly. She's not exactly my choice in people; but I didn't know who else to call.

"Hello?" She answered."

_Oh thank God, SOMEONE answered._

"Kelly!" I replied.

"Courtney?" She asked.

"Yeah, hey, will you come over here for a little bit?" I asked, feeling like I was gonna heave again.

"Why?" She asked kinda of harshly. _Same 'ol Kelly._

"I'm not feeling to well, and I can't get ahold of Bridgette or Duncan."

"So, you called ME?" She asked, a little amused.

"Yeah?" I said, trying not to sound mean.

"I'm surprised. Sure, I'll come over."

"Thanks.." I said, weak.

I hung up; I sat down and asked myself, _Did I really just call KELLY?_

**Duncan's POV**

"I don't know, dude." He said, shakey. "Kind of sounded like Justin."

"Justin.. as in, Courtney's ex? Why the hell would he be calling you to tell you she's dead?" I asked, confused as fuck.

"He didn't just call me to tell me she was dead.. he called me to tell me that he killed her. And that he was going after all of Courtney's friends to get to her,"

"...He isn't getting to her though, I'll make damn sure of that. Or you, buddy. I still can't believe he'd.. you sure he isn't just saying something like this, if it was him?" I asked, a couple questions swirling around in my head.

"Why would someone be so sick to play a game like that?"

"Who would be sick enough to kill someone?"

"But, it explains why she's been.. gone.." The guy was obviously depressed, keeping this talk up is just gonna bum him out even more.

"It's okay, I'll find out more later, 'ight?" I stood up, "You gonna be okay, dude?"

"What do you think?" He put his hands over his face.

"I'll be back later," I told him while shutting the door behind me.

_What. The. Fuck?_

**Courtney's POV**

"Thanks for coming over," I smiled, as she handed me soup she'd just made.

"No problem.. so, what's going on exactly?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I don't know.. ever since i woke up, I've been feeling lousy." I took a sip.

"Was it something you ate?" She asked.

"I don't think so. I don't remember anything about last night." I didn't wanna look her in the eyes. She might judge me.

"You guys didn't.. did you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"What! No!" I argued. "At least.. I don't think.. so." I was beginning to question myself. _Oh, my God, did we?_ I shook my head, trying to get the thought out, not that I'm repulsed by it, it's just, I don't think we're ready, and Duncan knows that.. doesn't he?

"Puh-lease, you have the GLOW." She rolled her eyes and scoffed, like she was completely disgusted by it, or.. even jealous?

"I think I would know!" I disagreed.

"Not if you don't remember!" She pointed out.

I raised a finger and I was gonna say something, but I shut up, she's right, maybe we did;

"All I remember is that I was really upset last night, I was crying, and Duncan was there.. and.." I trailed off.

"And.. you did it." She shook her head

I hissed, "Don't say it like THAT!" I rubbed my temples, I was started to get a headache, maybe inviting her over wasn't the best idea i'd had.

**Duncan's POV**

I was walking home, debating on weather I should tell Courtney or not. I mean, before I slept with her, I should of told her about my.. _illness._ She had a right to know, and.. that I didn't use a condom. She was so going to kill me. Or worse, leave me.(AN: And yes, I meant leaving to be worse then killing for his sake). I was wasting time to get there, I can't believe Justin would call and threaten Geoff? What the fuck? _I swear to fucking God if that guy ever comes near her.._

. . .

I finally gave in and decided to walk home; she'll be waiting for me, I'm sure she's a little confused, after all, she was out of it last night. I walked in on her and Kelly talking.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled, but it didn't sound like it was a happy thing. She looked pissed.

"I'll.. just be on my way." Kelly said, slowly getting up. "Duncan.." she said, not looking my way.

"Kelly?" I was confused why Courtney would call HER out of all people, and for what reason?" She slammed the door behind her louder then she should of.

"Court.." I tried to calm her down.

"Where were you? Why haven't you called? What happened last night? Why do I feel so sick.." She kept asking me questions, and I couldn't answer them all at once.

"Courtney. I left this morning just to get some fresh air, and I went to Geoff's to see how he's doing, and found out some things. He's been terrible, when I got there, he was in the feetle position. I didn't call because I left my phone here, it was almost dead, and I really didn't think you'd freak out like you are now. Last night.. yeah, I need to talk to you about that." She eyed me.

"Why do I feel so sick?" She asked more calmly.

"Why? I don't know. That's your body, not mine. Take some medicene, don't complain to me." Okay, maybe I could of been nicer about it, but man, she yells alot.

"Don't get pissy with me!" She started to yell again, "I should be the pissy one!"

"Yes, I know, you have every right to be." I find it better to just agree with her. She's the only woman that could ever scare me.

"Damn right." She said, full of herself. I just rolled my eyes.

"We need to talk." I said.

She looked a bit scared, like I'd leave her or something. "No, no, no. Talk about last night. That's it." I slyly smiled. She relaxed a little bit and sat down.

"Okay. I'm listening." She sat up straight.

I sat down beside her. "Okay. Here goes."

**Justin's POV.**

"Jared?" He finally answered after several days.

"Oh-" He said, then he hung up. I was so confused, _Why was he avoiding me?_

_Who to go after next.. who to go after next.. I already got that blonde girl. I could go for her boyfriend.. no, no. I could go for Courtney's SISTER. Ah, yes.. her sister.._


	15. Hurt: Part fifteen: Oh THAT happened

**Okay, this chapter isn't exactly long at all, but I promise, next chapter will be SO much longer, :D**

_"We need to talk." I said. She looked a bit scared, like I'd leave her or something. _

_"No, no, no. Talk about last night. That's it." I slyly smiled. She relaxed a little bit and sat down._

_"Okay. I'm listening." She sat up straight._

_I sat down beside her. "Okay. Here goes."_

**Duncan's POV**

I just sat there, waiting for words to come out of my mouth. They never did, everytime I went to open my mouth, I'd end up closing it again.

"C'mon, Duncan, spit it out already." She crossed her arms and rolled hr eyes.

Man could be bitchy.

"Alright, well, first I'll tell you about what happened last night, then I'll get to the bad news." I said.

"Wait, there's more then one part?" She asked, looking a bit worried, "There's bad news..?"

"Yeah.. but I'll tell you the semi-good news part," I tried to sound optimistic, which wasn't me, so it sounded weird coming from me.

"Okay.. do I need to prepare myself for this?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh, just drop it, and let me speak." I snapped, trying not to sound TOO harsh.

She glared at me for a minute, then nodded understandingly.

"Well.. last night, you were so upset over Bridgette, and I tried to comfort you." I cut off when I seen that she was silently crying.

"I.. I.. I had forgot about.. that.." She tried to listen to me but she couldn't stop tearing up.

"Look.. we can talk about this later, Courtney.." I said, kind of wanting to so that I could think of more ways I could tell her easy.

"No.. n-no. Tell me.. now.." She stammered.

"I don't want you to cry even MORE." I told her, sighing.

"Well.. better now.. since I can do it.. all at once.." She shook her head, motioning me to move on.

"Okay.. well, last night, after the incident, you were very upset.. and I was very.. horn-" I was cut off with a gasp. "Shh! Let me finish!" She nodded, wide-eyed.

"Like I was saying, I was.. horny.. I hadn't had sex since, well, y'know, and it was hurting not to have sex. And you were so tempting, what with you trying to get me in bed, it would of been very VERY hard to say no.."

"Done?" She asked, calmly.. at first. "And THAT'S the good news?" She screamed.

"In MY DEFENCE! I said semi-good news." I corrected her, even though I KNEW she hated when she was corrected.

"UGH! YOU PIG!" I knew she'd turn around and blame this on just me.

"Hun, yeah. I'm not done." I told her.

"I don't wanna hear the rest! We had SEX!" She was acting like it was such a big deal, compared to what I was about to tell her.

"Okay, yeah, well, we've done it before?" I said, making her feel stupid. She sat back down and looked at me. I assumed waiting for me to tell her the bad news.

"When we had sex.. I didn't use a condom-ONLY because there wasn't much time!" I flinched waiting for her to yell at me. She didn't move. She just sat there, patient, "Done.. NOW?" She asked.

"Actually, that was still part of the semi-good news.." She gave me a hard stare.

"Finish." She said, confidently.

"Well, remember when we were at the hospital?" I asked her, here comes the painful part..

"Yeah?"

"Well.. they did some tests on me while I was there," I said, trying to keep my cool. "Let's just say, they weren't good, they weren't good at all," She didn't move, she just turned to face the wall, she had a blank stare on her face. "They told me, what I have is.. uncurable." Again, unmoved she stayed. "HIV." I said in one sentence. Still no movement, I was beginning to worry about her. "Say SOMETHING."

"What do you want me to say, Duncan?" She asked in a smooth, yet, cold, with a touch of mono-tone voice.

"I want you to tell me.. what you're thinking." I moved closer towards her.

"Nothing. I'm not thinking about anything.." She hadn't blinked, she just stared at the one part for a very long time. I gave her time to think about it, I left the room.. in fact, I left the building, grabbing my jacket on the way out.

**Courtney's POV**

I'm scared. I'm just so damn scared. _Why.. wouldn't he tell me this earlier? What's going to happen to US? What if I'm.. no, nevermind. Can't think like that, Courtney. I should be the one person in the world he should be able to trust, even if it is bad. I love him.. but there's no way I can keep going on with him if all he's going to be is dishonest.. _I just sat there, unmoving. I blinked every once in a blue moon. I was too scared that if I blink, he could be gone.. forever. _If I really love him, I have to help him through this, he's going through a rough time, I'll bet. So am I, but you're supposed to put your loved ones before yourself. Well, that's what I'm going to do. I love him, and I'm going to stay by him no matter wha- _my stomach started doing backflips, I ran for the toilet, and puked my guts up. I wiped my forehead, and rubbed my stomach. _What the hell is WRONG with me?_ I'll just have to go to the doctor tomorrow. Right now, I needed Duncan.

**Duncan's POV**

I couldn't take anymore of her judging. I love her, but I can't keep going on like this if that's how she's going to treat me everytime I try to be honest with her, granite, I should of told her sooner, but it was hard enough.. I never stopped to think about that un-used condom and all of the effects that could happen if you didn't use one. I sat down on a nearby bench and just started thinking about what was gonna happen later on.. and how she was gonna react officially once I got home. _What if she didn't want me to come back?_ _Yeah? Well, too bad._ _I REALLY need to stop talking to myself. It's a tad creepy._ I began walking, kicking things in the street, such as cans, bottles, and wads of paper. I stopped in my tracks to cough, only it wasn't like any cough, it hurt like hell, it was a dry cough that I couldn't get rid of. It was so bad, that I fell to my knees in the middle of the street, I couldn't stop coughing. I spit, and wiped my mouth. I put my hand to my head, I was burning up. It was a cool night, and I was beginning to sweat, I started panting, I'd never have had trouble breathing before, after all, I used to be a smoker. I tried to just brush it all off, I don't care what Courtney was going to say, I needed to get home.

There wasn't a lot of traffic that drove on this road, at this time of night, so I didn't think it mattered where I was walking. I was wrong. Only seeing the headlights, I started to move over to the sidewalk, but they just kept speeding up, they were like an inch from hitting me. I dove for the sidewalk. I knew they had no intention on slowing down, heart racing, I decided to try to stand up. I felt like my heart was going to give out. If I didn't keep moving, I was probably gonna pass out. Thank God for rain.. it startied pouring down, I felt so hot, I needed this to help me cool down. I reached our place, and walked inside. Princess was laying down on the couch with a wet wash cloth pressed against her forhead. She was asleep. I walked over and kissed her forehead, and put a blanket over her. She looked so peaceful, but I bet I was going to be in for it when she woke up. _Can't wait._ I thought as I smiled to myself.

**Jared's POV**

_I have to find SOMEWAY to cut him out of my life._ I thought to myself. He's getting too touchy-feely for my liking. I did my parts in his dirty work, either I'm gonna finish HIM off, or myself. And to be honest, I'd rather him go.

_Okay.. now how could I do this?_ I asked myself. It wouldn't be easy, I can be sure of that. Especially with that Heather chick hanging around, maybe I should out her too. Could be fun.. but then again..

**DONE! Review's make me happy:D Even though I don't deserve them for waiting FOREVER to upload! D; But, y'know, do whatever! :D**


	16. Hurt: Part sixteen: Jawdropper

**Courtney's POV**

My head was thumping, my heart was pounding, my stomach was churning, and I was sweaty, all at once. I tried to sit up from a long, needed nap. I felt like hitting my head off of a wall, I was in so much pain, I ran into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, I started puking, but it wasn't normal looking, it was actually more like dry-heaving, which is the worst. I pulled my hair out of my face before I started thinking about Duncan. Oh, God. _Duncan! Where is he? Did he come home? Is he hurt! Oh no, oh—_My thoughts were cut off when I see him come around the corner, yawning and rubbing his eyes. I just stare at him blankly before it dawned on me. _Where was he when I needed him?_ So, I did what I do best.

"Where the hell _were _you?" I screamed, I swear if anyone heard me, they'd be worried that someone was hurting me.

"Calm down. It's not.. what you think." He told me, knowing that telling me to calm down was a huge mistake on his part.

"It's not what I think? Tell me Duncan, what should I be thinking?" I yelled, not calming down.

"All I did was go for a walk, ya know, to clear my mind." He sat down in the front room. I ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't feel like fighting, and he knows that I'd never admit _that._

"Look, I don't feel like fighting.." He raised one eyebrow at me, "I.. don't feel good, that's all. I need to go to the doctor."

"Here. I'll take you." He went for his keys.

"No! No, I'll... Ask Kelly to come over and take me." I told him, shaking my head.

"No, I'll take you, it would only be right."

"I said.. I'll ask Kelly. I really don't feel like talking to you right now." I left the room to go get dressed. I picked up a phone to call Kelly. I let it ring a couple times, no answer. _Hmm.. Kelly ALWAYS answers her phone._ Duncan stood by the door, leaning on its frame.

"Well?" He asked.

"Fine. I'll just go by myself." I shoved past him. I stood there for a minute looking back in forth from the front door to the bathroom, I don't know if I have to make a run for it. I just burped a little, and rolled my eyes in disgust at myself. I grabbed a random jacket, and slammed the door shut. I didn't mind walking, maybe it'd do me some good, after all, if I were to puke, it'd be outside, and not in my car. On my way there, I kept thinking about what I came down with. _I've NEVER been sick before.. What's the problem?_ I kept repeating to myself repeatedly. I scratched my head a couple times, then shook it as I approached the hospital.

"Excuse me?" I rang the bell at the check-in counter.

"What?" Complained some snotty teenager, a little bit younger than me.

"Um. I'd like to see a doctor." I said, sounded unprofessional.

"Ugh. Well, do you have an appointment?" She said, smacking her lips 'cause of her gum.

"No, hence, why I'd like to see ANY doctor. Please?" She looked at me for a minute, just chewing her gum.

She sighed, "Fine. I'll see what I can do." She rolled her eyes and picked up a telephone and started dialing numbers, so I took a seat. Next to me was some old guy with one huge bald spot smack dab in the middle of his head, reading a sports magazine, he looked depressing. I looked at the girl across from me who was holding a baby in one hand, and a toddler crying at the top of his lungs. I looked at the baby, flashing images of babies went through my head, I don't know why, but it did. Soon, the teenager by the name of Crissy, called me up by what I was wearing. She looked me up and down, sounding disgusted.

She handed me a clipboard with a couple pieces of paper on it. "Here, fill this out," She said shoving it in my face. I just scowled. I took my seat, and went through the forms. _Why the hell do they need to know all of this?_ I rolled my eyes, snorting. I felt sick again, but I didn't see a trash can. I swallowed it, it was so gross. When I was finished I handed it to Crissy, and sat back down. Already, I'd been in here for about an hour and a half. I patted my leg, anticipating someone to come in there and call me into a back room or whatever they do. Soon enough, some nurse stood there, looking over yet, another clipboard.

"Courtney Haydlyn?" She scanned the small waiting room.

I stood up, "Here.." She fake smiled.

"Follow me, please." At least someone was nice. I followed her down the hallway into ANOTHER room, _Oh, c'mon!_ I thought. "The doctor will be with you shortly." She smiled fake again. She shut the door, leaving me sitting there completely confused, and not knowing what the hell I was going to say when this guy came in here. I got up and wondered a little bit, looking at some of the pictures on the wall, and a little basket with magazines and books. It seemed like everything I seen today.. Reminded me of a baby. I shook my head trying to get the word baby out of my head, I picked up a magazine. Coincidentally, a baby was on the cover of it.

"UGH!" I said, too loudly. About this time the doctor came in.

"Something wrong?" He asked, tilting his head. I was about to answer, when I turned around and looked at him, all of him. He was gorgeous; he looked way too young to be a doctor. He had a buzz cut, normally I don't like that, but it looked real on him. He had dark green eyes, they were beautiful. I blushed a little bit.

"I, uh.. um.." I stammered, he smiled.

"You okay?" He asked again, I nodded and sat down on the table provided.

"I-I'm fine." I managed a smile, considering.

"Well, mrs.." He flipped his paper on the clipboard up, "Haydlyn?" He confirmed.

"Ms. MS. Haydlyn." I flipped my hair. _Oh, my God, what am I doing?_

"I'm Doctor Taylor," He smiled wide, showing teeth.

"So, what brings you here today? Sick, I take it?" He raised both eyebrows, questioning.

I nodded. "Yeah.. I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm hardly ever sick, I'm hurting." I frowned.

"Hmm.. well, let's see." He did what every doctor does for checkups. He checked my throat, stomach, heartbeat…? He looked at me a little strange.

"Ms.. Haydlyn.." I cut him off,

"Oh, call me Courtney." I smiled flirtatiously, I smiled again.

"That's pretty unprofessional, Ms. Haydlyn." He chuckled.

"It'll be okay, our little secret." I grinned. _I'm so ashamed of myself!_

"Well, okay, _Courtney_, have you been experiencing anything unsual?"

I cautiously shook my head, "No.." I answered.

"Alright. Have you had any sexual intercourse as of late?" He asked.

I felt a little uneasy to answer this one. "Actually.. not too long ago." I blushed.

"Alright, then." He smiled, "I'm just going to run some tests, and we should have you out of here in no time." He told me to meet him down in the lab, which was the last level of the hospital. I took the elevator, couldn't bear to take the stares. When I got down there, one of the male nurses gave me a hospital gown to put on, I took it without ease. I went into the changing room and changed, and followed the nurse into the room I was told to go in.

"He'll be in, in a minute." He nodded. I felt anxious, and weary. I didn't like my behavior earlier, I'm with _Duncan_, I hadn't forgot about my boyfriend.. had I? Just then, the cute, green-eyed doctor opened the door, with a couple needles and a small cup. He smiled, he had dimples..

"Ms. Hay—I mean, Courtney, I'm gonna need you to take a urine sample, and just a small blood sample." He told me.

"Um… what for?" I asked, scared.

"Oh, just for cautions, it won't take long, I promise." Okay, now, his smile was kind of bugging me. He lead me into the bathroom, my hand was shaking with the cup in my hand. I gulped, then sighed. _Just.. get it over with, _I told myself. As soon as he left the room, I tried to think of ways to get out of this.. _Maybe.. there's an exit?_ I shook my head, _no, no, I need to find out what's going on with me._ I went ahead and did what the doctor told me to do. I covered my eyes when I handed it to him, embarrassed. I sat back down on the table, he took a blood sample, I flinched a couple times, but he held my hand as he did it, telling me it'd only pinched. Secretly, I feel like I'm cheating on Duncan, I would never, but.. anyway.. he told me I could change back and go home. Which I did, Doctor Taylor told me he should have my results later on today, still, I'm puzzled as to what my results are about.

I got home, and Duncan wasn't there, big shock.. I waited around the house until the phone rang. It was the longest hour of my life. But when it finally did ring, not knowing, it'd change my life forever.

"Hello?" I said unto the phone.

"Ms. Haydlyn," I told him several times to call me Courtney, but noo.. "We.. have your results."

My stomach dropped, "yes?"

"Congratulations. You're pregnant." I dropped the phone..

**Sorry it was kinda short! AND, I know it didn't take long for the pregnancy to kick in! But I need to move this story along, thank you to all of you reading! **


	17. Hurt: Part seventeen: Satisfactory

**Kelly's POV**

The last thing I remember was toying with this totally cute guy at the gym, it was almost closing time, and we were the last two people. He walked away, and I was getting my purse, getting ready to leave, then I feel an arm around me, one hand covering my mouth with some sort of cloth? The other around my waist.. after that, it all kinda gets fuzzy. I squint my eyes before opening them, when I finally do, I blink a couple times, I had no idea as to where I was at. It was pitch black, and I couldn't feel any part of my body, I started to tear up, _This CANNOT be happening! I don't deserve this! _I thought, just giving myself an even bigger headache. So, I did what any normal person would; I screamed.

"HELP ME! Anyone?" exclaimed. No answer back. I was completely freaked out, until I realized that I was tied up.. it's not like I could get myself undone, I'm completely numb. I tried to squirm my way out, it didn't work. In my failed attempts to escape, I heard a door open, and lights come on, I couldn't see at first, I was too adjusted to the dark. When I finally got used to it, I could see a dark figure standing in front of me. I was daunted out of my wits. "What do you want from me?" I demanded an answer, I wanted my voice to sound strong, but I was so weak..

"I want a couple answers, that's all," He was dressed entirely in black, yet he looked and sounded familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it, then again, I couldn't cause I was tied up. "Then, I shall let you go.. but, if you refuse, then, there will be some problems." The lights were so bright that I was burning up. I'd just looked around to find, that I was in a room full of mirrors, after he closed the door is when I had noticed it, _This sicko wanted me to see something.. Oh God._

_ "_What's with the mirrors?" I inquired.

"Don't worry about it," He replied. "Now, now. You don't know me," Oh yes I did, "But I do know you, and your sister. Ah, yes, Courtney." My eyes widened a bit.

"W-What are you talking about? I don't have a sister," I lied. Oh, yeah, she owes me.

"Don't play dumb with me, or there will be consequences." Though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was giving a cold glare.

"Even if I did.. I wouldn't tell you anything about her." I remarked.

He grinned through his mask, "Oh, I highly doubt that." He reached into his back pocket and removed a knife, not a butter knife, not a steak knife, but a pocketknife. He started playing with the point of the knife. I hung my head.

"How about now?" He asked, laughing. _Freak._

"So what? You're gonna kill me if I don't talk?" If I could kick him, I would.

He played with the edges of the knife, "Maybe." He said, toying with me.

"Do it then! I don't care!" I screamed, frightened. This stunned him for a few seconds. And for that few seconds I was relieved, he bent down, inches away from my face, without looking down to see what he was doing. He took my arm, and sliced it. I flinched a little bit, though not much because I had obviously been like this for a long time considering I couldn't feel much, but enough to be in pain. I closed my eyes, waiting for myself to wake up from this nightmare, but I knew that this was real and there wasn't anything I could do.

"Where's your sister!" I yelled, spitting as he did. It grossed me out a little bit.

I cleared my throat and spit in his face this time, smiling sweetly. "Never. Never will I tell you."

"Fine. Don't tell me." He premised, wiping my saliva from his face. After that, I went through hell. Even though I didn't feel some of it, I did feel most of it. My arms, legs, face, stomach, back, and many other things I'd rather not mention were cut, though, I was bleeding out, and I was dying, He stood up, satisfied with his work.

"You really should of listened to me." He said, giving me a 'Too bad,' face.

He began walking out of the room, "Wait! You can't just leave me here!" I piped.

"Oh, but I can." Was his last words before he left, leaving the lights on. I looked at the mirror on the back of the door, I looked dire. I cried softly, I was so weak. I closed my eyes..

**Courtney's POV**

Flashback:

_**"Ms. Haydlyn," I told him several times to call me Courtney, but noo.. "We.. have your results." **_

_**My stomach dropped, "Yes?" **_

_**"Congratulations. You're pregnant." I dropped the phone..**_

I just stood there, immobilized. _How could I let this happen? I'M A CI-_ _Ah-screw it._

The first thing that came to my mind was baby, second thing, Duncan.

_Duncan.. Duncan.. DUNCAN. _I kept repeating to myself. _I'm pretty sure Duncan's pissed at me as it is, what's he gonna act like when he finds out? _I reputed. I didn't know what I was gonna do, so I started thinking about money problems, and—Duncan walked in. I stared at him with broad eyes. He raised one eye brow, showing that he was confused, and looked me up and down. "Something's wrong." He stated, it wasn't a question, he read me like an open book.

"Heh.. what makes you think that?" I resorted. He narrowed his eyes, he knew I was lying. _I love him._

"What's the problem." Again, it wasn't a question, he wasn't in the best of mood for some reason. I didn't wanna tell him, but I knew I should.. considering he'd eventually find out when I got fat.. I think.

"Uh.. I don't know how to break this to you.." I couldn't look him in the eye, I was embarrassed, but I shouldn't be. Normally, I would have been excited, this is usually a happy occasion, but.. why didn't I feel that way? Why did I feel dirty? Why do I regret..

He rolled his eyes, "Spit it out," Duncan was acting like a huge dick.

"Don't get attitude with _me _I'm the last person you wanna be pissy with right now." I replied sourly.

"Fine. I'm sorry. What is it you need to tell me?" He said, calming down a little.

"Well, you may need to sit for this." I said, warily. He looked annoyed as he sat down. So, naturally _I_ got annoyed. "Ya know what? I'm pregnant, okay? If you wanna be pissy right now that's on you. I'm having your child, your offspring from your sperm!" I went off, but he already knew I had a bad temper. He sat there, with sort of a happy look but a sad one all at the same time.

"Well? Say something!" I shouted. This can't be good for me. I took a minute to calm down, he put his head in his hands.. just as I expected, he never really was one to like kids. Just then, I had to rush to the bathroom to puke my guts up again. He rushed in there. I looked up to see his face. He was smiling, he was actually.. smiling. And I was floored when I seen his brilliant expression. He smiled faintly back. He gave me a cloth to wipe my face. I stood up and hugged him, "We can do this," he whispered in my ear. Those four words are what I needed to believe that we could. I loved him and he loved me, and we'll love our.. little one.

_**Only a couple more chapters left! **_


	18. Hurt: Part Eighteen: Finally

Justin's POV

I sat down on my couch, pleased with the life that I'd made for myself. I had _everything_ and more. I smiled to myself as I kicked my feet up on _my_ coffee table and sipped my olive Martini.

Only something was missing.

Ohyeah, that's right.

I began thinking about Jared... Then Heather. I feel so isolated. Maybe I should give them a call…

After I finished my drink I decided to give them a call, since I've not got one from one of them…

Something's not right… not right at all and I don't like it.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._ I got his answering machine. I usually _never_ get his machine.

_Ring... Ri_n—only this time, it didn't even finish out, it sounded like she intentionally ignored my call for some reason. _The hell?_ I didn't bother leaving any voice mails, not like me. I wasn't too far from where Heather's house was, I'll go there first. I feel like a stalker. I grabbed my keys and headed for the front door. I walked out into the hallway of my apartment, then walked back inside my room and picked up my gun… Just in case.

When I got there, I see this goat, eating grass on her front yard [**Inside joke**]; _when the hell did she get a goat?_ I side-stepped it, trying to not disturb the suspicious goat. There was no car in the driveway like usual. I knew where she kept the spare key, so I picked up the welcome mat and unlocked the front door. The place looked hollow, empty, and vacant. Her tables had dust, her furniture looked older than ever, dishes in the sink, it looked like she had just abandoned the place. Obviously she still lived there, because nothing had been moved since the last time I was here. I don't usually care or worry about anything but myself, but something was fishy alright. I left for Jared's this time, to demand some answers. He lives in an apartment building, all the way on the top floor, so you can imagine how pissed I was when I figured out there was no apartment.

By the time I reached the 12th floor, I was out of breath, before I knocked on his door, I wanted to look my best, and so I took a few deep breaths, and knocked. I knocked three times.

No answer

Another three times.

Still no answer.

I was confused, but I wasn't going to let that get the best of me. Since no one was answering the door, I scarpered downstairs. I rang the bell on the front desk.

"Excuse me!" I didn't have time for this shit.

"What do you want?" Some guy turned around, giving me an attitude.

"Don't use that tude with me, "I snapped, and he glared, "I need a key."

He was a good-lookin' guy, not as good-lookin' as me of course. "So?" I was stunned, isn't he supposed to help me?

"So, give me one?" I looked him up and down.

He snorted "Fine," If I wasn't pissed right now I'd be flirting with him. He was hot. I could tell he wanted me. I stood there, and he looked annoyed, "Well? To what room?"

"Oh, room 1001," I told him, he went for the key, just when he was about to give it to me, he pulled back, "Wait. Why do you need this? You don't live here; I've never even seen you before."

Busted.

"I'm visiting a friend." I remarked, innocently.

"I don't believe you. But since I don't like you, you can go." He looked me up and down this time; gay-dar's going off. He handed me the key, I winked at him, "I'll be back." He rolled his eyes in disgust. This time I walked up the stairs instead of running, I had time to think. When I got to his door the second time, I was shaking a little bit. Usually I'm pretty confident. I try to knock on the door again, before I go in and raise hell. Three times more I knocked.

Alright, that's it.

I was so pissed that I could probably knock the door down with my bare hands, but I decided to chose the smart path and unlock it with the key. I unlock it and peer inside. It was dark so I turned on a lamp next to his television. I glanced inside the kitchen, then the bathroom. The last place to look was his bedroom, I looked underneath the door crease, and there was a light that shone from his room out into the living room.

I heard someone whisper _shhhh!_

I shook my head, this is _so_ like him! Oh, I was outraged.

"Jared? Jared! Open this door right now!" In a way, I sounded like a shrilly mother. I heard someone gasp. So I did. "Who's in there with you?" I turn the knob on the door, thankfully, it was unlocked. I gawked at the sight I seen.

Seeing heather and Jared in some sexual embrace, I hollered "Oh, hell, naw! Get _off_ _MY_ man!" I leered between the gun that was in my belt buckle, and back to them, I was frozen. Stunned, I'd say. Heather sprang from Jared and tried to sought out her clothes. Jared, wide-eyed, did the same. My fists were clenched.

"What the hell, Justin?" Jared exclaimed while pulling on his pants and zipping them up. Heather was clearly too frightened to say anything. "I didn't know you were coming over?" He said, completely unfazed. I scoffed. "What?" He asked, acting like I didn't just see what I just seen.

"Why were you… you and… Heather?" I winced. _Ew._ He shook his head like _duh!_

"You act so surprised." He told me. "It was bound to happen sooner or later." _No it wasn't, you're gay!_ "Look. I know what you're thinking. So, we'll just get it out in the open right here and now… I'm not gay," He gave a short laugh, "Yeah, never been one to like the dick."

_Man, it's getting awfully hot in here_, I thought.

"I know you're upset, dude. But hey, I have some good news; I have the whereabouts of Courtney and Duncan." He smiled, "Don't be so upset."

If he hadn't of just told me that, I don't know what would have happened. I could kill him right here. In fact, I could kill them both. They deserve it. You do _not_ fuck with me. I think I'll get more information out of him first.

Heather finally opened her mouth, "You're not mad, are you?" For a second it actually looked like she had sympathy for someone, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. I shook my head and put on a false smile, "Ohreally?" I inquired.

"Yes," He folded a piece of paper up, and handed it to me. "What you need to know is in this."

I finally have it. After all of this time. I smirked. Stupid boy. "Ah, well, thank you, Jared. Listen, it's been a good run and all," I put the folded paper in my back pocket. "But, I'm afraid, I can't let you live. This is the only way I know how to express my gratitude for you," He had this questionable look on his face, he's a bit slow, but he's putting the pieces together bit by bit.

"How about a _thank you!_" He yelled.

"Ah, well, that's not in my vocabulary. Best wishes." I grabbed my gun and fired away at the disloyal, dishonest, prick before me. He fell back on the ground grabbing his chest, yelping out in pain. Heather shrieked in horror watching what cruel fate did to her lover, no, not fate.

Me.

I shot her in the leg, she fell over, but didn't cry out, it was almost like she anticipated for it to happen, like she _wanted _me to kill her. Well, I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. I just left her there, like a lone puppy waiting to die, _ready_ to die. When I shut the door to his bedroom, I looked back inside, Jared had completely stopped moving, and was no longer breathing. Heather laid there, clutching her leg to her chest, I almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

Now, I was heading off to get Courtney… The moment I'd been waiting for, for quite some time. This should be fun…


	19. Hurt: Final part Ninteen: At peace

_**Last. Chapter, guys. (: Been working on this for over a year, and I've finally worked my way to the end, after this, there will be an epilogue though. Thank you all for reading!**_

**Duncan's POV**

I was happy I could make Courtney happy. But frankly, I was scared. Real scared, and I would never admit it to anyone. Too degrading for me. But, she… she was ecstatic, and I wasn't going to take that away from her. I couldn't help but think what was going to happen, what did that mean for us, this was going to be a huge change for us. No more acting like kids, no more of our immature ways, if this baby was anything like me, God help it. I don't wanna royally fuck up my chances with this kid. I imagined having one or a few kids one day… but now's a good enough time than ever. I'm dying, and if I can out live this disease long enough to see my girlfriend to give birth, then honestly, my life would be complete. I hugged Courtney before she had to turn around and blow chunks again. I sighed, from this moment on, I'm a father, and I'm… having a baby.

I sounded cheesy. Too cheesy for my liking. But I didn't care.

"Duncan…" She whispered to me, "I need Kelly." She had told me she hadn't talked to her in awhile.

"Call her?" I suggested, knowing she would anyway. She shook her head, "I tried. I didn't get an answer, I'm starting to worry… it's turning out… exactly like how it happened with Bridgette." She looked like she was about to cry. And I can't withstand when a woman cries. I cringed, bent down and wiped her face with a towel, trying to get her to calm down. I don't know how to deal with a crying woman.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm not _okay_." She sneered, clutching herself to the edge of the toilet seat. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. "Duncan, put me _down!_" But I ignored her. I carried her into our bedroom and set her down on the bed. She crawled underneath the covers. I was in pain to see her in pain. I got her a wet washcloth and set it on her forehead, then got her a small trash can and set it by the bed.

Is this normal? Should she be _this_ sick?

"I'm gonna go and let you get some rest, alright?"

"No… don't go," She said weakly. I shook my head, "No, you need to go to sleep… I love… you." I told her, it'd been the first time I told her that since we started a relationship again. She smiled faintly. "I love you too, idiot."

I laughed, same 'ol Courtney.

I left the room, sighing once more, before I began to cough my usual painful coughs. I was feeling fatigue. Maybe I should lay down too… no, not yet. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I had this purplish blotch on my nose, and it hurt like a bitch. I had bigger problems and I wasn't going to complain about a small bruise on my face when I got my girlfriend knocked up. It was a usual habit of mine that every once in awhile, I'd check my weight. Dunno why. But I hadn't checked it in awhile and I thought that I really needed too. I took all of my clothes off, and stepped on.

_Whoa._

I'd lost 15-20 pounds since I'd looked last time.

_Something's wron—oh, yeah._

**Courtney's POV**

I turned over on my side, figuring if I threw up I'd be able to aim it better. I couldn't sleep, how could I? I was scared, really scared, but I could never tell Duncan that. Then he'd feel bad, and I'm just happy to see him happy. To be honest, I'd pictured myself living in a big house with a pool, three kids, and a maid, having a journalism job since I was a little girl.

Fat chance. Instead I had a tiny apartment, which I was still thankful for but it's not what I want I might sound selfish, but I'm just telling it like it is, no pool, a waitress job that I hadn't gone too in forever, I'm pretty sure I'm fired. And last but not least, a small child that I could look forward to taking care of.

I think.

I never looked at the big picture here: This was a _huge_ responsibility, no doubt. _Would I be able to handle it? _I cogitated. _What am I gonna do… what are __**we**__ going to do? _I was cut off of my thoughts by hearing the door close. I wondered where Duncan could be going, but I was drifting off to unconsciousness.

This time I was woken up by the door opening.

"Duncan?" I called out. He didn't answer, the door slammed shut. I was a tad scared, I didn't move, I just lay there, waiting for him to say something back. _Anything_ letting me know that… it was him. I had a feeling it wouldn't be though. I stood up and braced myself.

_Does no one lock the door anymore? Damn! _This neighborhood was not the best and will be receiving a strongly worded letter, but I couldn't think too much into that now. I looked down at how I was dressed, a pink nighty. Who was going to be scared of that? I crept to the bedroom door, and stood by it, and locked it. I put my ear up to the door to see if I could hear anything. I hear their footsteps and breathing. _Definitely not Duncan_. I put all of my weight onto the door, hoping they'll just grab what they came here for, and leave me alone.

Things are never simple.

"I hear you Courtney. You can't hide from me." A familiar voice that said through the locked door.

I started to hyperventilate when I realized who was behind that door.

Justin! No, no, no, no! This can't be happening to me! Not _now!_ He interrupted my panicking with trying to literally break the door down. I cried out, for he was too stronger than me, and was breaking the lock off of the door. I ran over to the window and unhooked the latch, looking down, I was going to jump. But it was too far down; I'd end up killing myself… and my baby.

He busted the door open, and the door frame was entirely ruined. I backed up against the wall as he grinned. He finally had what he wanted, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

"Finally…" He said stepped towards me, "I have what I wanted," He, just being inches away from my face, put his hand on my face and I flinched, "Tsk tsk tsk. Where's your boyfriend _now_?" He glared at me, looking me straight in the eyes, "Huh!" He yelled and slapped me. Memories of this exact event happening were in the back of my head, until now.

He laughed, "Pathetic. " He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the bedroom, I tried kicking and screaming, but it was no use. He was determined on what he was going to do, and nothing was going to stop him. He let go of me, only he hit me on the head with his gun, which was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

**Duncan's POV**

I decided I'd go for a walk to calm my nerves, I felt just as bad as I looked. I'll go visit Geoff, see if he's doing alright, since when do I care? Having a baby really _does _change things in perspective.

When I got to his house, I expected it to be gloomy and depressing since he found out the recent death of his girlfriend. I knocked on the door, and his place was lit up with light. I was astonished.

"Duncan! Hey, man!" Geoff exclaimed, acting like the Geoff that was my best friend.

"Hey, man." I said warily, curious as to why he was acting the way he was.

"Well, come on in dude!" I followed him inside, glancing around, it was definitely worked on since the last time I was in here.

"Geoff… what's up?" I asked him, not meaning to get an answer like 'not much' it was more of a question like 'what's going on'.

"Nothin', you?" He said, answering both questions. "Why somethin' with you?" He turned the question on me.

"Well, not a whole lot… just found out that Courtney's pregnant though." I grinned when I seen the expression on his face.

"Nuh-uh… you serious dude! Congrats, man!" He sat on his couch and looked up at me, looking genuinely happy for me. I sat down across from him.

"Yeah," I said, I was excited but in real bad shape.

"You okay about it? You don't seem real enthused," He observed, getting up and grabbing a couple of beers, he handed me one.

"Yeah… I'm cool. It's just a big step, that's all."

"Where is Mocha anyway?" He asked, taking a swig from his beer.

"Sleeping, I think." I laughed, "She probably got up and started watching television, and you know how stubborn she is." He laughed too. I felt better talking to Geoff; the dude always knew how to put someone in a good mood.

"Wanna go see her? I'm sure she'd be happy to see you," I blurted out, not thinking before I spoke.

"Sure," He agreed, "Aw, you two." He gave me a gushy look.

"Shut up."

On the way we talked about old times, good memories. But, me and my big mouth had to ask the white elephant of a question.

"Dude, what's going on with you?" I asked, "Last time I seen you, you were… well, not in the best shape." I said the words, instantly regretting saying them out loud.

He didn't seem to mind though; he didn't look like he felt any discomfort of any kind, he kept the same expression plastered on his face. "I know I know, I realized that what happened, happened, it was over and done with, I finally figured out that there was no way I could bring her back." He paused, turned to me and smiled, "I miss her, yeah. But I found someone else, I know she'd be happy for me." He looked up at the sky, "She reminds me so much of Bridge."

He's a good guy, "Well, good for you, Geoff. You deserve it." I nodded, not really well with sharing my emotions. But he knew that and that's what made us such good friends. We arrived at my place and went up to my room. I went to grab my key, when I realized I'd forgotten to lock the door. The door was standing wide open; I stepped inside to find muddy footprints on the carpet,

_What?_

I sprinted to the bedroom and was shocked to find the window open, the latch broke, curtains blowing in the wind.

"Courtney!" I hollered. She's gone. Geoff stood at the doorway, confused.

"Where's Mocha?" He asked me, looking around.

"I don't know! She was laying down when I left." I felt like I was going to have a heart attack, then I realized that I was acting like a chick. I sat down and tried to steady my breathing, I put my head in my hands.

"Calm down, maybe she just went out walking or to get something to eat?" He tried to soothe me, but I didn't wanna be soothed, I wanted Courtney.

As soon as I got up to close the door, I see someone blocking my way.

_Heather? What the hell does __**she**__ want?_

I was astonished, more dumbfounded though. She was standing in front of me, one of my many enemies. Her leg looked like it had been poorly bandaged up, and her face was as red as a tomato. I was speechless, but Geoff wasn't, he was the first to speak up.

"Heather? What're you doing here? Duncan, Heather's here." He pointed out,

_Dur._

"Look, I'm not here to make friends with you." She confessed, "I do, however need your help." She acted like it was the hardest thing in the world to say.

"Why would I help you?" I asked, "We don't even like each other, besides, I've got bigger issues to deal with." I gestured towards the door, only, she didn't leave, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Because I have information that you're gonna wanna know if you want your precious Courtney back," She rolled her eyes.

"Are you threatening me? Do _not_ threaten me. I have no problem kicking a girls ass." I resorted.

"I'm not threatening you, you idiot. Justin's got her,"

My heart dropped, "How?" I mouthed

"Jared," She looked as if she were about to cry, "Um, gave him directions here."

"Who the _fuck_ is Jared!" I shouted, trying to get a grip on myself.

"Yelling at me will get you nowhere, and he's no one you need to worry about anymore." She gave me a cold hard stare, a stare so hard that it'd make water freeze.

"What're we supposed to do?" I asked, desperate. She looked at me, "Listen up, 'cause this is what we're going to do."

**Courtney's POV**

My head and my heart were pounding harder than it ever has before, I felt like it was going to pound so had that it was going to jump right out of my chest. I was sitting on some hard surface, it was cold, and I was freezing, but that was nothing compared to how I felt. The place smelled like someone sat in here and rotted to death. I couldn't move from my spot, I'd been tied to… well, I don't know because it was dark. I kept thinking about my baby to Duncan, Duncan to my baby.

Soon the light came on. The light was blinding and was starting to give me a headache.

"Hey, long time no see… lover." Justin bent down across from me. I had just noticed all of the mirrors of this room, reminding me a little bit of Saw, I turned around to see the rotting corpse next to me, I screamed as loud as I could when I figured out that it was Kelly, I started to cry, as I hung my head in shame, He picked my head up, "Don't look so sad, killing you won't take long. Although, I'm going to make sure it's very painful." He pulled out a blade and examined it, "See… when you left me, I was so embarrassed that _I_ was in pain, I couldn't let you embarrass me, how bad would that look?" He pointed out sarcastically, he then stood up and began pacing, probably plotting how and what he was going to do to me. I began to say something, but I was too weak to talk.

"What? Cat got your tongue? All of a sudden you can't find your words?" He bent down and hit my face again, I yelped in pain.

"I'm… sorry…" I said weakly.

He laughed, "Sorry? You're sorry? That's all you have to say for disobeying me? Really? You're kidding, right? Well, I guess I forgive you, but I can't let you go unpunished, you see, do the crime… get slaughtered. Ah, that's not how that goes, is it? Darn shame, it'd be better that way, don't you think?" He inquired, when I didn't answer he asked again, I still didn't reply. He grabbed my arm and cut me. I felt numb. He was baiting me. But I wasn't going to show that I cared… even though it was so easy to point out that I was indeed, scared out of my freakin' wits.

"What? This isn't any fun for you anymore? Aw, well, I thought we were having a swell time." He smirked, "Enough playing games." Just as he went to cut me, there was a knock on the shed door.

He gave me a sideways glance. I watched him walk over to the door, and seen him open it to a goat. I couldn't help but stifle a giggle, even if I was in pain, it was hilarious.

"What is it with these damn goats!" He squealed, he looked at me, "You think this is funny?"

I instantly put back on my straight face; he looked back at the doorway, only the goat was gone, and it was Duncan this time with a crooked smile on his face, and pulled his fist back and knocks him the fuck out. I couldn't believe it, he came for me!

"Duncan, you're here!" I said as loud as I could, which wasn't very, it was more like a raspy whisper. He stepped onto Justin then over to me, he looked relieved.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. He had no right apologizing.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing." I tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I did." He confessed, and I was confused, "I didn't tell you how scared I was about having this baby with you. That's something to be ashamed of, because yeah, I'm scared, I'm damn scared, but it's not going to stop me from loving you and him." He gestured to my stomach. I smiled weakly at him, as he untied my arms, as soon as I was free I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "I'm scared too." Just as he was about to say something, Geoff came in beaming at the site of seeing us together.

"MOCHA!" He shouted, I was so glad to see him.

"Geoff!" I smiled widely at him. Heather appeared at the door, and instantly I became afraid even if I was with Duncan.

"Courtney… oh, don't look so startled, I helped them." She rolled her eyes, limping over to me.

I looked over at Kelly and starting crying again, Duncan held me close and made me look away, but I couldn't, I would forever be scarred.

Justin groaned, but stood up quickly, he had a gun in his hand. "I will _not_ let her go again, if I can't have her, no one can!"

"Justin! You're gay though! Get OVER it!" Heather responded, blocking us.

"BI! I'm bi, but that's not the point, point is, she's dead." There was no way he had a clear shot at me, I was being shielded by three people.

"Put the gun down," Heather said, trying to ease him into actually putting it down, "You'd be making one of the biggest mistakes," I couldn't believe that she was actually standing up for me. What's with her?

"I can't do that," At those words Heather lunged for him falling on him, but the gunfire went off anyway… getting heather in the torso, her eyes were wild, scared. She backed off of what was now an afraid prick still holding the gun, she didn't have much strength but she used it to snatch the gun from Justin and shoot him in the head. Shocking all of us, she fell to her knees and said her last and final words, "Paybacks a bitch." And she fell.

Duncan helped me up, he actually looked sad and sympathetic that she was gone, the feeling didn't last long, Geoff looked so out of it, we were all going to be traumatized for a long time because of this, but for right now. I was going to focus on my future with Duncan and the little one.

THE END! Epilogue's coming up!


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nine months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

Duncan proposed to me about a day before I went into labor, and I was ecstatic. My dream of marrying the man I loved was finally coming true.

I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, I named her Nevaeh, Heaven spelled backwards, because she was my little angel, and we loved her very much. We had a difficult time getting her here, and a difficult road with Duncan having HIV, you could tell that he had it more and more every day, and it scared me more and more everyday cause I didn't know when he could just fall over and die, the thought of him leaving me is scary as it is. But I've gotta be strong.

Duncan and I took Nevaeh home and got her settled into her new crib that he'd built. We both talked out what our fears were with the child, but we solved our issues. We'd been told by the doctor that she won't be able to live a normal life. The baby had caught the same thing as Duncan, and I was scared, but I wasn't going to doubt my little angel. I had as much faith in her as I did with Duncan to fight it, they're both soldiers, and I couldn't love anyone as much as I loved them.

We got married on Nevaeh's birthday, it was a small wedding, only close friends were there. It was amazing, everything I'd hoped for it to be.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Normally someone with HIV, AIDS, or Cancer wouldn't of lived as long as he did. Duncan passed yesterday morning, sure it was upsetting, but also it was a good thing, he was finally free of his pain, he'd been hurting so long that I was hurting for him, and he didn't deserve anything that had happened to him. He was a wonderful husband, wonderful friend, just… and amazing man, but most of all, he was a fighter, someone who never gave up, which was one of the reasons I loved him with all of my heart.

His ceremony was the saddest day of my life, Nevaeh was too young to understand, but she held onto my hand as we walked home.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I'd been walking home from work when I ran into someone, "Oh, sorry," I excused myself. I looked up to see who it was and smiled. "Doctor Taylor, hi." I sounded a little bit too eager.

"Ah, Courtney. Hello." He grinned, "And please, call me Corey."

I laughed a little, Corey Taylor, lead singer of Stone Sour and Slipknot, I looked back at him, seeing if there was any resemblance. There wasn't.

"How've you been?" He asked, still smiling.

"I've… been better," I gave a short laugh, "And you?"

"I've been okay, I heard you had a girl, how is she?"

"Great, she's the sweetest kid you could ever ask for. I named her Nevaeh." I smiled to myself, wondering if her daddy could hear me talk about how smart and how sweet she was, and how much I loved that little girl.

"I also heard about your passing. I'm very sorry," He said sympathetically.

I shook my head, "Thank you, but don't be sorry, that just reminds even more that he's gone." I smiled, "Life goes on."

He grinned, "It sure does. Um…" He trailed off, sort of nervous.

"Yes?"

"How would you and Nevaeh like to go to dinner with me?" He sounded nervous, and wasn't really looking for me to say yes.

"Awh, well, we'd love too." I giggled. He beamed.

"I've still got your number; I'll give you a call tomorrow. And we'll set up a time?" He sounded so professional. I liked that.

"Sure!" Trying not to sound too eager, he laughed and we went our separate ways.

Walking home, I started thinking about Corey, then Duncan, I'm sure Duncan would want me to be happy, he'd be jealous as hell, but in the end he'd want me to move on and build a better life for Nevaeh. I remembered all the times I had with him, Bridgette, Geoff… Kelly. I missed them all dearly. Geoff was still alive and everything, it's just he moved far away with his new wife. I looked up at the sky, it was getting darker, it was pretty warm outside. But I felt a cold chill pass through me, and instantly, I knew it was a sign from Duncan… he's my guardian angel.


End file.
